


In the Will

by EnidZsasz



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Dark Magic, F/M, M/M, Magic AU, Oral Sex, Rey/Kylo Ren - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Soft BDSM, Witch - Freeform, blowjob, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey is summoned from her year of solitude as all witches do as someone named her their heir. A very famous witch known as Leia is dying, and wants her to take over her duties. One of which is having to deal with a powerful Inubus. Rey having no interest in the... darker forms of magic is the one selected out of all the thousands of others out there to deal with him. Little does Leia know Rey does have darker desires she just keeps them well hidden in her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuresoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/gifts).



> NOTE: Kylo Ren is NOT related to Leia at all. No blood ties at all.

All witches, well whatever the male version is calling themselves these days, "I'm a WARLOCK." as Finn might say, spent a year in isolation. It wasn't hard to do, divested of technology, and human interaction. Well the last one was hard. But its meant to ground you to the reality all the witches and 'warlocks' of the past went through. Rey however was well underway this, peacefully, happily. She could spend the time working on healing magic. Something she'd rather focus on then the darker side of magics. She figured, as she sipped the last of her coffee, that if the Prime Magikar, Leia Organa can get by without using black magic so can she. "Come ON! It's just a little love spell!" Rose would whine. Rey wouldn't, just one, could be the difference. She wasn't going to fall to that temptation, not when she had much to loose. 

As a lone witch, with no parents, and no family to guide her she was picked up by a woman called Holdo and started to train at Fourteen. For a kid who spent their whole life in the foster system, no matter how weird or eccentric Holdo was Rey would NEVER want to disappoint her. Holdo warned of the dark path, how easy it was just to get lost in it, and Rey set to prove that even lone people like her could do it, set to the path of white magic. Most witches, or Warlocks came from long lines of power, Leia herself was said to come directly from Merlin himself. Rey was a wild card, something that just tends to pop up. She caught Holdo talking to Leia once about how they were like Cultivated Roses, and Rey was the thorny and spike wild rose, blooming out when most roses would turn up their noses at living in such places. 

Even today Rey isn't sure if that was a compliment. But its not like she has much time to dwell on these things. "FUCK." she whispered harshly and set the empty cup down. Time to weed the garden, she made a promise to herself if she weeded the garden she could drink the last of the coffee. As loathsome as the task of spending the entire day outside in the blistering sky with zero clouds, spending the day without her up would be worse. Three months, three months in. She told herself as she methodically worked down the rows. Her magic proved useful here at least. She could use her own supply to give the various vegtables and such what they needed. Drawing up water from deep underground wells, and pricking her finger to suffice nutrients into each plant. Each one that would soon enough be able to let her stop eating those dumb MRE's Finn's boyfriend had thrown at her. 

A large crow, fully the size of a human torso landed RIGHT in her strawberry patch with a sudden rush of power. "WHAT! NO!" She had little time to contemplate her lost berries when said crow rose his wings out enveloping her and making the entire world go dark as magic crawled down her spine. Rey was deposited into a large waiting room, and the crow vanished, leaving her alone. Looking around Rey stalled a trail of panic, did she do something wrong? Why was she back in what should be human-

"Good, you're here." Leia's cadence was soft as she walked into the room to a quickly panicking Rey. "Its alright, there.... there is something that came up and I require your help." Rey's panic was cut short. The Prime Magickar needed HER? "You are Rey correct?" 

"Oh...uh.... um.... yes Ma'am. Your Prime Magi....ick...ness." Rey mumbled to confused at the moment to speak properly. Leia laughed warmly and took a seat motioning Rey to take another. Tentatively she sat on the very edge of a leather chair as Leia smiled to her. 

"So," Leia waved her gnarled hands and a book appeared in the air with only the light whoosh, and bend of light. Rey could only marvel, her own efforts at such magic, teleportation-well conjuring objects as the book said- was almost useless. Leia opened it up and regarded her with still bright blue eyes. "You are Rey, no last name?" 

"No ma'am, it would be Doe..." Rey told her lowly. Leia nodded, and turned the page. 

"You... never had interest in dark magic?" Leia asked. Rey's heard gave a sick few beats, but the woman before her was smiling so kindly Rey shushed it. 

"No Ma'am, I saw... you didn't need such magic, so neither did I." Leia nodded and turned the pages of the book before she closed it. Rey noticed now it had her name on it, was Leia keeping tabs on her? 

"Good, Rey will you come with me?" Rey opened her mouth and shut it. 

"Ma'am... why was I brought here? DID... Did I do something wrong?" the last words came out as a choke and Leia laughed warmly. 

"NO no no my dear. You are fantastic, its just... something has come up. I need your help." Rey stood immediately. 

"OF COURSE!" Leia nodded and stood herself, conjuring a cane to walk on as she showed Rey out of the room. Leia was going over the house, a sort of mansion as she led Rey down from the top floor down to the bottom floor, and then to the basement. For the most part it was a normal manor, until the expansive multi level basement. Rey didn't have much time to consider that she was being shown around, she was far to happy to help Leia in anything she could help with. 

It was on the very bottom level that Rey felt a chill as Leia stopped before a door just off a stair case down. Magic seals were all over here. All of containment, and all of binding. "Umm... ma'am?" 

"Hush, don't speak to him unless I tell you that you can speak." Leia told her, Rey snapped her jaw shut as Leia put a hand on the door knob. A bracelet around the old womans wrist pulsed with a blue light and she ushered Rey into the darkness of the room. It felt confining and large at the same time. Leia put her arm out to prevent Rey from walking further into the room. "Clara." Leia spoke and the room was flooded in light. The room was sparse, hardly any furniture, or signs of life. Three circles in gold, silver, and copper lined the floor. Between each one were more containment spells, and runes, all done in the same metals. It must have cost more then the whole manor four times over and more. But what sat in the middle of the circles was something that might as well be a statue. Rey had a thought to Morpheus from Neil Gailman's sandman as she looked at him. 

Still as a statue it was hard to say what he looked like, since he was covered in a thick black robe. The only sign of comfort was a small twin bed in the circle. The room WAS massive, but from the tight air in the room it was because every inch of this place was obviously built to contain this thing. There was only one reason to have such a room, or have such a set of circles. This thing before her was a demon, and that knowledge made her heart beat scream into her ears. "REN! Attention!" Leia snapped, and the demon merely quirked its shrouded head. "NOW REN I do not have time for you." 

"You don't have much time at all woman." came a smooth voice. His voice was a baritone, and its tone sang into her nerves making each one pay attention to him. "Oh, have you brought me a snack?" the smug tone was not to be allowed to pass, at least to Rey. 

"EXCUSE ME?" she snapped, and winced as the cane came down on her toe. The thing laughed, and stood, he was tall. Fully taller then her or Leia, and he filled the massive room with his presence even here. He cloak hood came down and Rey could only blink at him. She could very well say she was drawn into those dark eyes of his. Black horns were on his head and tipped in blood red tips, just behind his black as pitch hair. Most of his skin was a pale cream, but like some kind of infection starting in his hands and feet were demonic. A blistering sort of red and blood color, which even creeped up his neck and curled around his eyes. He was grinning at her, so she glared to him. 

"Who are you snack?" he taunted and Rey opened her mouth, only to get another jab onto her toe. She shut up with a hiss. 

"This is my new apprentice." Leia said simply and Rey glanced to the old woman in shock as the demon Ren chuckled. 

"She'll fail like the last." he taunted and Rey glanced to him and then back Leia. 

"Rey, this is why I need you." Leia told her finally motioning to the demon. "The spells keeping him contained need to renewed everyday. I... I am dying." Rey gaped to the old woman. "I've been looking for someone for years now, each one has failed." Rey heard about missing witches or warlocks, but never thought this might be the cause. "I would like you to go to the first circle and cast a containing spell." Rey glanced back to the demon and then down to the circles. 

"But... wont...-" Rey was cut off as the old woman handed her that bracelet. It flashed brightly and Leia grinned as Rey shoved the jewelry onto her own wrist. 

"You know at least three correct?" 

"Yeeees." Rey said and Leia ushered her forwards. The demon, Ren, was positively beaming as she warily stepped over the copper ring. The bracelet flashed again, and she stepped over the silver ring. She was now close to the demon, close enough to smell him almost, and that smell could only be described as masculine. Something that sang into her very blood and made her heart beat only go faster as she took the last step to the gold ring. He stood in the center, and with a languid walk went to where she stood. 

"Hello snack." he told said. "I heard your name is _REY_." Rey bit down on her lip to prevent herself from speaking. Her name out of that mouth? It begged her attention in ways she'd rather not focus on. Instead she lowered herself to the gold ring and took a shaking breath. Calling up on the binding and containment spells she knew Rey concentrated. From her body she pulled that magic strength, pushing hard enough to break open one of her many pin pricks, she let a bit of her blood to ooze onto the gold ring. 

"Adiuro vos, ut hoc loco, fac ut meus sanguis imperat." she said, trying not to stumble over the latin. She didn't usually use it, you didn't NEED to really use a dead language to do spells. But she figured the concentration necessary to speak the words out properly would allow her to stop thinking about how her face was in the absolutely right position for something that only plagued her dreams. She was saved from her cheeks flushing when the magic sprung up in a actual seen barrier. Ren hissed back, his hand had been leaning onto the non-physical but still very much there barrier as he leered over her. He sniffed the air, looking to his hand as she moved back. His hand was smoking, and her barrier shimmered in the air like heat waves. 

She repeated this again, and each time her barriers sprung up, and cast him into a sort of hazy sort of dream state in the middle of the room. "Good, good good." Leia praised, and pulled Rey into a hug. Rey wavered a bit in exhaustion, and without a word to the demon behind them ushered her upstairs. 

* * *

 

Out of all the things in his long history of life and lets be frank seduction of humans he very well could believe that he could never be surprised. It took long LONG years of work of his kind and himself to be honest, of making the more puritanical world of humans to just loose themselves in pleasure. Which is why there was little threat of the girl Leia brought with her. NO one bothered to keep THAT part of them pure anymore he'd thought. Certainly not the twenty others brought forth to try this. Each one failed, and he had been SO close last time. But Leia held him back, and it almost killed her, well it DID kill her. She might only have six months in her, and obviously was desperate. Someone who wasn't trained? That was a shock, and as he sniffed at her blood once the barrier sprung up he could only marvel a bit at her strength, and scoff at her... purity. 

The barrier burned at him, wouldn't it be fun to taste that? To debauch someone who was so pure. She didn't even have the magical taint of darkness, so there was someone who never even cast a single spell that could be considered black or dark. What he wouldn't give to have her there right now until she screamed and cried for him to stop. He wondered what her blood tasted like, and that alone made him shiver in want of her. It was still odd, he thought of the interaction with her, as curtailed as it was. Playing over everything, and that is when he felt it, it had happened when he leaned over her, looking down at her as she pressed her finger into the golden circle, causing a fresh wound to open up. The tiniest sort of thing, nothing more then a millisecond thought, but he was old at this, he was molded for this, and all that he was knew it. 

It had passed quickly, but she had LIKED being on her knees before him. That ancient pose of supplication. It would have to wait, he rose his hand to prod at the barrier again. His finger hissed in pain, skin nearly peeling away. Black blood fissed out from the wound as he brought it up to his mouth and licked at the finger until the skin closed and healed. It was at least a guarantee that he's see her again, and that left him more then just pleased, it left him more stated then all those twenty before her. _"REY."_  He very much enjoyed the name on his lips. Could he get her to give him her true name? Then he'd have power over her, maybe... oh yes. The thoughts alone would suffice him until he could bait her again. 

* * *

 Rey was given a cup of hot tea as she recovered herself. Pulling the magic in the air itself as she sipped at the leaf water. She prefered coffee, but one doesn't argue with Leia. "Now that you have seen him, what do you think?" Leia still had not taken back the bracelet as she gestured down. They were in a small parlor, and Rey wrinkled her nose. This had to be a 'tea room' as the British would call it. Dainty sandwiches sat on a plate and Rey TRIED to nibble at them in a delicate manner. Tried and failed, she felt starved. 

"I umm... what kind of demon?" Rey asked, trying not to just shove the next sandwich, her fourth, wholly into her face. 

"Incubus." Leia said simply and frowned. "He was summoned by The Native People's when Columbus brought with him..." Leia dropped off and Rey made a bit of 'oh'. "Since... that day he's been free on the world, It was Merlin who first contained him and then banished him. We thought him defeated but some dark witch, or wizard perhaps, summoned him, and broke free. Its likely he was the cause of the... endemic known as AIDS, Until I was able to contain him, and since I do not have the power to banish him, I have kept him contained here." 

"So... you want me to contain him?" she asked carefully. Her stomach protested her attempt at being dainty, as she reached for another sandwich. 

"NO, I want you to banish him. IF you can, if not then yes contain him. I am dying Rey, you will inherit this place from me." Rey gaped at the woman as she reached out and took one of Rey's hands. "You can't allow him out, and he must be banished. Or destroyed, I hope you have the strength." Rey nodded. "Do you... will you agree to do this?" Leia asked her. 

"Yes ma'am." Rey said quickly. It was more then a honor then she could dream of, and Leia smiled brightly to her. 

"Good, I'll start training you personally." Rey bit her lip. "What is it Rey?" 

"I'm not... taking your position right?" Rey hedged, and Leia blinked and laughed warmly. 

"OH no dear! That is position one must EARN. Your mother is well on her way to it, and I give her my good graces." Rey sighed in relief. "Tomorrow we will check the barriers, and see if they need to be renewed." 

"What... what is his true name?" Rey hedged and Leia frowned and sighed. 

"If I knew then I would not need such a containment on him." 

"How..." Rey dropped off and figited. 

"How did I get him in there?" Rey nodded. "Why do you think there is a bed?" Rey flushed, and looked down to avoid all eye contact. "He is sorely tempted by virgins, I assume you aren't one." Rey only blushed further trying to speak something but her lips weren't working. "OH, well, that doesn't matter, in fact it should make things easier for you. Virgins have more a immunity to his... magic." 

"Not... utterly immune?" she asked and Leia shook her head. "Okay, I'll... do my best." Leia put her hand over Rey's again. 

"I know you will." 

* * *

 

Leia sighed now alone. She had finally found someone who didn't fail the moment they saw a attractive body. It was good, and currently the barriers were holding stronger then what she could herself call up. The girl was young and strong and that was needed. Thousands of people, some rejected outright for their history. She had no dark look to her, no real call towards the dark magic. Her aura was pure, and she didn't seem thwarted by Ren's presence. Leia needed just a bit of hope that this would work and was sated with the display the girl did. She'd have time to teach her hundreds of containment spells. All to make sure he didn't escape, then the girl could continue where Leia left off in trying to find the demon's true name. After being freed the last time he had burned and destroyed most if not all references to it. He killed everyone who could know of it, or knew it. Somewhere in her mind she knew she might have to sell her soul, or something similar to get the information. 

Just like she sold her body to get him in that circle. But that was years ago, and now she could at least have her hope that he'd never hurt another person in the world. Rey was a good soul, noble, it wasn't lost on the old woman of that. Now she just needed to hold onto her life long enough to prepare the girl. She could read Leia's journals to guide her once the old woman passed. As of now it was important to make sure that Ren couldn't escape once she passed. Even binding her soul to keep him contained wouldn't work forever, or work very well as diminished as she was now. Maybe tell Rey of that spell... Leia shook herself feeling sick at the very thought. No one should make that sacrifice. 


	2. Intus Sominus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight months have passed, Leia is gone, and Rey moves her friends into the estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING smutty dream, nothing of true substance just yet.

It was a week, a week that took the barriers to finally start to ebb, and Rey was back down there with the demon Ren. He seemed actually fairly agitated, pacing even, but then she wasn't allowed as it were to comment on this. Leia stood by on the outside waiting for her to use another binding spell. He kept glancing from her to Leia, as she got close. "Hello snack, finally come back?" he calmed himself leaning over her and she scowled up at him. "I like it when you kneel before me." his voice was oily and she should not like the way that it makes her nerves tingle. So instead, she wordlessly reignites the barrier, and then the next, and the last. She gnaws a bit on her lip just outside the room. 

"I should be the one checking the barrier, you already have much to do." Leia gave her a look, but then nodded after a moment. She'd still accompany Rey, for a whole month, but then after that, Leia left her alone. Being alone with him wasn't something Rey wanted to do, but anything to help Leia was something she wanted to do. It was quiet, at first in the room, as she carefully crept in, flicking a light switch. Leia might like to use magic, but Rey preferred to save it as much as she could. Like instead of just making water come to her call, look for a water vein, and then guide it slowly through cracks in the earth to where she wanted it to be. Ren was waiting for her, with a smile on his lips. 

"No Leia?" he taunted, Rey scoffed. 

"As if she should bother herself with you." Rey snapped now free to speak. She gently quested over the barriers holding him in, still strong after three days. Maybe it was because she always used her blood. Not all witches did this, but for Rey it connected her to the spell in a intimate fashion. It allowed her more control of the energies flow and ebb in casting. Instead of throwing magic at a wall and hoping it sticks like her first spells. 

"I like the lip." he told her and she rose an eyebrow at him glancing at him. 

"Where you lonely?" she asked him and he blinked to her, a baffled expression quickly hidden on his face to take place of a more smug look. 

"Yes, I miss you." She was finished checking the barrier, and just smirked to him. 

"Well then miss me now." she shut the door to whatever reply he made. It actually felt good to be her more honest self, well, or at least jab at him. It was a safe thing to do. The next day he was actually quiet, as if silently studying her, she lingered a moment... Leia had been telling her about her quest to find the demons true name... "Why does Leia call you Ren?" she asked him and he looked to her. 

"It is only a single part of my true name." he said causally. "What is your name, other then Rey?" She laughed at the question. 

"Rey NO." 

"Kno?" 

"As in, Rey I'm not that stupid." she left him only casting a small glance back, his smile was a bit unsettling however. Like she had actually given him something. It was that night she felt a creeping sort of dream start. It was quickly forgotten once she woke however, long forgotten by the time she went to check her barriers. They'd need renewing, and instead of going to get Leia who was resting at the moment she decided to just renew them now. 

"Hmm...." he made a contented sound as she kneeled at the first ring, he was sniffing the air, again. He always did that when she was renewing the barriers. 

"What, did I forget to bathe?" she snapped quickly. She always had a pin on her, and poked one of her long abused fingers. His eyes lit up darkly. 

"I'll tell you my full name if you come in." the statement made her freeze. "Let me ravish you _Rey_." She glared up at him. 

"I was wondering when you'd ask that." she told him, and renewed the first barrier. He shifted away from her hissing out a breath. 

"I can make all-" she just flapped her hands in the air mocking him his words as he dropped off in a growl. 

"Your dreams come true?" she supplied after the second barrier. This was actually fun, sniping with him. She didn't get to do with anyone else, long since hidden that kind of... barbed, personality to suit herself better to visiting people willing to foster or adopt. Not even Finn saw it, the few times she had barbed towards him he actually was hurt. But since this was a demon, she didn't have to fear such a negative reaction. Maybe Holdo was right, she WAS a wild rose. She renewed the last barrier and sighed feeling exhausted already. 

"Wait," he called to her and she paused, waiting. She didn't enjoy the pleased rumbled in his throat as she obeyed without comment. "Tell me your dream." he begged. Rey rolled her eyes. 

"Don't remember." she told him and slipped out. She heard him in a rage behind the door and dusted off her hands like she had been dealing with dusting one of the unused rooms here. But it was the truth, no matter how much he may rage. No other dream presented itself to her mind after that, and Ren seemed to sulk, if a demon could sulk. Refusing to talk to her or answer her barbs. Leia made a turn for the worse after five months, and the last week she was bed ridden. It was hard to see for Rey, as almost every single person seemed to want to visit her or wish her well. It was the day she died an old man visited the manor. Dressed all in black Rey reguarded him. 

"My name is Luke. I'm Leia's brother." he told her, and she could only regard him with bleary eyes. He was gone after arranging Leia's funeral. Leaving Rey with only the impression of a business like man, named as Heir to Leia's fortune which Rey had little to think of Luke seemed to only care to settle her accounts. Maybe he was some banker, but after that first month after Leia's death she found herself tidying things up. Cleaning, everything in sight, it wasn't until she found herself in the room with Ren with a bucket and mostly dry eyes did she find more will to speak. 

"Dead then?" he asked smugly. 

"No thanks to YOU." she snapped at him and he folded his arms against his chest. She set the bucket down and snapped the gloves on before scrubbing the floor. When only the first portion of stone floor yielded that it had probably been decades since cleaned she dumped the whole thing onto the floor and set to scrubbing. He made contented noises as she kept her backside towards him, huffing hair out of her face she turned and glared to him, he dropped off in silence as she cleaned the entire damn basement. It took two days, two days on her knees and even then the inner circle showed less then pretty bare rock, he actually looked to her hopefully but she shook her head and left it like that. It was the next month when her friends arrived to 'break her out' of the manor. It started off as a joke, Rey having too many rooms. The rest always had trouble paying rent.... It wasn't that hard of decision really. 

* * *

 

"Holy hell!" Finn said as he explored the first portion of the basement. It was four levels, the room with Ren being the lowest. However, that room had to be accessed via a staircase in what was now Rey's room that connected to the first floor. Completely bypassing these three levels. Rey smiled to Finn, most of the hurt and upset at Leia's death was a dull ache. "I... can... I..." 

"Of course you can. You, Poe, and Rose, can all decide to take one of these rooms." she told him. The crushing hug was enough to state any doubts of the action. 

"But... what about you don't YOU want one of these spaces?" he asked her eyes ghosting over the numerous tombs and books Leia had stacked on the walls in carved out recesses in stone. She wanted to barb that she had a whole Manson to play in. But that wouldn't go over well. Rey had been thrown into a situation where she was now well above Finn and the rest on the social scale of magicked people. 

"I've got the garden shed, I'll turn that into my place. Better for my magics anyways." Finn grinned to her and hugged her again. The move from their spaces to hers only took a few days, they didn't have much. Rey thought maybe she could move more people in, but this was a threat enough. These few people would mind their business and not poke around. When they found something sealed they would not pry it open. Not even Rose, curious to her bones, would dare break through any barrier like that. 

"You moved in a few people?" he questioned, Rey frowned at the space. Well maybe she COULD use this space as her personal lab as it were. It would give her a lot of control over the plants, the space actually containing the demon was only around a five yard circle in full, including each circle. There was plenty of room here. It wasn't much a long process moving down all her things here. While yes her 'conjuring' was horrible, it was enhanced as it were on these grounds. Maybe it was one of those 'ley lines' Rose went on about. Rey didn't need to tap into magic, she could use it to restore herself, but it all came from herself. All the while she ignored Ren and his many questions. "What is that? A PLANT? You're bringing PLANTS underground?" it wasn't until she had half dragged half carried her grow lights down setting them up with her tray of new seedlings that he quieted. 

"These lights are designed to mimic natural light of the sun." she told him, and sat down on the stool she put in front of them. Scientists make new seeds by splicing together genes, and in this sort of set up it was a mix of both. Rey had all the equipment that one might need for some simple experiments, but also the witchy sort things. 

"What plants are those?" he asked her not leaning close to the freshly made barrier. 

"They are bergamont orange trees, their extracts can cause greater skin damage if used on skin. So these are going to be the things I test reversing skin damage with." Rey told him, and looked over her plants, they seemed healthy enough. She wondered how her things were in that small house and figured on trying to get Poe, the one who could conjure the best now to fetch some things left behind. But that would wait, She set to her work. In mostly companionable silence. It wasn't until near the end she realized that maybe it was, rude, as it were to keep the lights on all night. She had timers, and a bit more work set them up. Her hydroponic lab, nothing more then a row of ten peas currently to test if she set it up right wouldn't sprout for a few days and was a quiet gurgle of pumps. 

"You... are making THIS your lab?" he questioned as she prepared herself to leave. 

"Well its got a stable temp, the lack of sunlight means I control more of the nutrients coming into the plants, and plus I keep an eye on YOU more often." Did she catch a smile or not? But it didn't matter much, she pointed to the lights. "These lights are on a exact... well mostly exact, twelve hour time cycle. They turn on for twelve, shut off for twelve." she explained, and then gestured to the hydroponic set up. "That is hydroponics, I want to see if there is a difference in herbs grown in soil and grown in pure water. If they... have more of a punch as it were, no ones done it before." she sighed the last bit. 

"Why not?" he asked her, at the moment he wasn't preening or trying to seem seductive. It looked to be genuine interest. 

"Probably cause they just stick them in the ground and use what works. Most of them seem to be wary of technology. But I figure why not? Its not like it kills magic right, some technology IS a type of magic." she waved her hand to him, and went to prepare herself food. 

* * *

 

She was making chicken and rice, it was a nice meal, when Poe decided to waltz in with the 'stated' air she knew meant him and Finn....Rey shook herself and sighed. Poe was making coffee, nearly at nine o'clock. "OH sweetie, you know you really need to get out there." he told her as she forked her rice into her mouth. "You know I know a few guys." 

"NO." Rey told him quickly. Poe almost looked offended. 

"Sweetie WHY? I mean, you seriously need to just stop working once in a while, its not good for the health." she turned to the man, while Ren could just stand there and command attention, Poe needed a bit of help. He was attractive yes, but when one spends quite a bit of time around a incubus that might be responsible for her utter lack on interest. 

"Poe, I'm not about to have a one night stand." she told him. If he almost looked offended NOW he really did. 

"WHY NOT? I mean you only live so long, why not live in the now?" Rey gave him a look. 

"What's wrong with waiting till marriage?" she demanded to him. Poe smirked like a cat that was just dumped into a cream barrel full of fish. 

"Can't get married if you don't DATE sweetie." He sipped his coffee smiling to her. Rey frowned and tried to think of a way to get him off her back. 

"I DO date. I know a guy." Poe snapped his full attention to her. 

"SPILL IT!" he demanded setting his coffee down to pull up a chair beside her. Leaning on the ladder back expectantly. She sighed. 

"His name is Ren." she said and shoveled a few more bites until Poe frowned at her. "Oh-you wan more?" she asked mouth half full. 

"YEEESS PLEASE FOR LOVE OF GOD." he begged putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her lightly. "I never knew you to be even interested sweetie!" he took a bit of teasing tone. 

"Black hair, tall.... Hmm... dark eyes." She downed the last of her chicken and rice. "He's got a deep voice and he's... interested in plants." Poe drunk in the information greedily. He was a gossip and obviously well and truly enjoyed being the first to hear of her 'boyfriend'. 

"How'd you meet?" he asked grinning from ear to ear. 

"Leia introduced us." Rey said quickly, and then had to fight to not bite her lip. 

"So even LEIA agrees with me that you need to get laid and fast." Poe told her smugly. Rey groaned and tried not to tell Poe to fuck off. "Sweetie call him over and get him to bend you over the bed and-" Rey set her hand down with a bit more force then needed, silencing him. 

"POE, can't you let me have my own PERSONAL life?" she asked him, he blinked at her. 

"Of course sweetie, but you know if you really like this guy you probably should do him before marriage. How do you know he's good in bed? That's VERY important...in... a..." He was cut off as Rey burst into a laugh. 

"He's the BEST..." she garbled out between stomach aching peels. Poe just rose his eye brows in questioning. 

"NOW you have to tell me more about him." Poe demanded and Rey rolled her eyes gathering her dishes and rising them before setting them in the dishwasher. "Sweetie PLEASE!" he begged. 

"NOPE. You can live with not knowing everything about my life." she dismissed him, and took the rest of his coffee down in one gulp. Poe would have to make more with that awful 'coffee per cup' machine. 

"YOU WOUND ME!" he called after her and Rey only scoffed in his direction. 

* * *

 

Leia had a LOT of journals, all from her childhood, all the way up to her last days. Currently Rey was going through them and was only so far as the first year of the journaling before she couldn't stand much more. It wasn't the nearly illegible children's scrawl, it was that it was yet another stabbing reminder that Rey had, had nothing. No parents to guide her first fumbling attempts, no family to help her with the roiling magic that she could feel in her bones. Feel it since she could remember, Holdo had found her and had taken her in. Even then... Holdo was her mother. Rey told herself, she was her mother. It wasn't as if Holdo in those conversations she had heard saying she only took the kid in to avoid Rey from doing something stupid. The community could be elitist. Finn, Poe, Rose, her classmates in a summer school for this purpose, treated Rey as something of a punching bag. 

She ignored it all, dutifully as was told to do. No matter how much she wanted to-Rey sighed and set the journal down after the fourth time of reading the same 'mommy made cholate puddle todea' sentence. Turning off the lamp she was asleep quickly, falling into a very much more pleasing dream then the usual recounts of memories. Or wandering through a maze of leaf veins. 

* * *

 

Ren had taken a considerable sort of time in slowly trying to probe the barrier. It was very well there to contain him, he couldn't pass through, and none of his attempts could pass though. But the fact was he was an Incubus, and that alone was enough. The barrier couldn't keep out every aspect that was like trying to encase smoke in the hands. As of now, with Rey's closeness to him, at least as close as his powers could reach he could send her dreams. It was only possible actually just after she renewed the barrier. The smell of her blood, the magic that bristled freshly from it the few bits he could consume from that, it let him extend himself out to her. Only to her, he couldn't get near the others, he could hear them and sense them in a dull fashion. But he could only reach out to her, and slowly, ever so slowly enter her dreams. 

The more he knew about her the more he could get her to bend to his will, usually he stayed in the distance of the dreams, like a silent observer. He usually caught her wandering about leaves, huge great leaves who's veins acted like canyons. Sometimes there was the tantalizing half memory half dream, so he knew that was an orphan, someone who was only grabbed up because they couldn't let someone with HER strength just go about summoning demons like him by accident. Natural witches like herself, who had magic in their blood were rare. Leia was one, Holdo was not however. OH but those dreams, usually forgotten in the space of seconds, were ones he looked for. But now, now however he decided to extend his hand out and manipulate her dreams. 

It started off because of the memory dream account of her speaking to a Poe. He found the man lacking for Rey, and thankfully even he was aware that Poe would never see Rey in that fashion. He was gay. "NO, Poe I have a boyfriend his name is Ren, and he is perfect." the dream Rey told Poe's aghast look. It was too risky to manipulate a dream, but this was just too perfect of a reason not to. Perfect was he? Well, he'd not want to disappoint her, unlike in the memory, just like what she said, the sort of ghostly haze that only a true expert in dreams could see, and he was a expert, he was waiting for her in her room. 

"OH look, its mister perfect." her barb was sharp as ever. He liked how prickly she was, how sarcastic and sharp, it was a side he knew only he saw, and if that didn't make him smug it would now. So afraid to be her real self, so afraid of rejection of friends and so called family. The more he accepted it, the closer they'd get and soon, he'd have her. He was patient. 

"As you say..." he reached out, and touched her hair, what he wouldn't give to really touch it. The offer still stood, he would give her his true name, so long as she got into his grasp. That was because if she did, she'd be his. But Right now she stepped to him, and touched his chest looking up at him. A single accusatory finger. 

"Why are you here?" she demanded fluttering her eye lashes so prettily up at him. 

"I'm here to give you everything." his voice was low, gently pulling at her nerves. But her reaction was not something one would expect, a diversive sort she moved closer to him her warm breath on his chin. 

"Do you think you can satisfy me?" it was a challenge and he was more then willing to give it to her. Dreams weren't like the actual thing, they tended to move fast, and too soon for his tastes she was naked. He wanted to take his time with her, even in the dream. It had been a long time since he bothered to savor, and with this daily temptress he would most definitely SAVOR once he got her. He twisted the dream again, now that he had the hook in her, he could, ending what control she had. Now this, this was dangerous, he'd leave his fingerprints on her aura to be sure, she'd note it. How would she punish it? Would she? It was exciting to think about as he ran his bare hands down her skin. Both minds could supply the feelings and she sighed with a light moan. Her skin was warm, and supple, skin easily lighting up in desirous nerves. 

But there was some expectation there, somewhere in her head as he roamed his hands over her body. Maybe he would offer his name again, bring it up again and again, but no. This expectation was different. Just like that tiny millisecond thought... ah.... yes. "Get on the bed." he told her, and she blinked and rose her eyebrow. But she obeyed, and that was satisfying too. Oh she was simply wonderful. She jumped a bit as he touched her foot, bringing to rest on his chest. A thick satin rope appeared in his hands as if he always had it, and winded around her ankle. 

"Is that necessary?" she asked him, though didn't try to jerk her leg away as he lowered it to one post, lashing it around that post. He moved to the other one, with a contented rumble, this one she fought a bit at, but he slowly rubbed her feet in slow circles. Massaging the limb until she relaxed and let him tie the next limb down. His mind could supply what she looked like, Rey hadn't ever been the sort to look at herself in a mirror so her own memories didn't supply the part that he looked on. "Not my hands?" she asked him as he crawled on top of her. Running a series of kisses up her body, skipping her entirely. Despite the expected huff of disappointment when he didn't even touch her there. He liked the way her hands clutched at his hair as he continued until she was panting, kicking uselessly at the ropes. 

"I'm going to ravish you Rey, whether you want it or not." his tone was dark as he moved down, and she frowned at him, the sudden icy sort of coolness to her veins made him pause. She was still, and now glared down at him. His heart beat raced a bit. 

"You don't touch me." the command was clear enough, whatever hook he had was gone, and what control he had over her dreams quickly faded. He could imagine he dream Rey either sitting up and untying herself, or going into yet another dream. He as back into the circle contemplating just how she was able to take back control. He made a mistake there, she didn't want to just be captured and taken. If anything her willingness before said so, seduced, she wanted to be seduced. Her warmth prickled at him, Leia was strong, he couldn't get through anything to the woman. Sexless to the last breath almost. Then again he had been the cause of that more then likely. He ran a tongue over his fingers that had touched her skin, even if it was only a dream. 

He played it out again and again in his mind to state his own burning body. But he had to be patient, he'd do this again and again, until only he haunted her dreams. She wouldn't even have a single other dream then of him. Inexperienced, she'd not be able to fight it after all. She was becoming his obsession, it was through her he could escape after all. 


	3. Stella Interfectorem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey reveals a secret to Ren, and Luke pays another visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is an asshole in this, just be aware. Consider the harry potter pure bloods like the Malfoys as to how people like Rey are treated.

Rather then deal with the questions that would have been tossed at her during the more communal breakfast Rey dived down towards Ren the first chance she got. She barely could recall her dreams, and only recalled them being pleasant enough. She yawned, the grow lights just kicking on in the horrible hour of Six'am. Ren blinked to her, as she sat down and yawned again before slapping her face a little to help wake herself up. "Morning." she mumbled and turned to her peas, they were doing nicely, and she could very well transplant them to the outside now. Replace them with a few herbs and plants, Cat Mint, Jewel Weed, Yarrow, and Mugwort, among the ones she chose at random. Ren watched her eyes roaming over her avidly. "What?" Rey demanded, and waited. 

"Nothing, just admiring my handiwork." it took her a moment to get what he meant. She wasn't one to really examine herself or her aura very much, and did so now, like tiny motes floating in water she could see them, and then dropped the introspection. 

"OH.... so that was you?" she asked, and turned towards him and his very pleased sort of grin. "How DID you do that?" His grin was replaced by another baffled expression. 

"I... I am an INCUBUS, it is what I do." he told her unsurely. "You're not going to punish me for it?" 

"No, just don't do it again." He looked at her like she had just stripped naked before him. "Ren we are both... sentient right?" he nodded. "Then there is no reason we can't be mature about this." she waved a hand at him and checked on her mini bergamont trees. One was actually flowering and starting to fruit, thankfully enough. 

"I thought, you might want to... harm me." he hedged slowly. 

"How did Leia do it?" Rey asked, and gave the trees some water. Putting a finger on the bark she sent herself into the tree, it wouldn't need her help for awhile so her fingers were safe. Her peas were in a small tray waiting for her to transfer them outside. She frowned at them, maybe she could try that 'giant' spell on them. Get some pea's the size of baseballs. It would be interesting to see how that worked, or if it did work. 

"She'd make it so I have to stand in a single place. Make another circle, sometimes for weeks." He explained. 

"That sucks balls." the comment slipped past Rey's guard and she slapped herself in a facepalm as Ren cackled, she snorted, nothing more then a single note of amusement before she cast a glance to her botany text book. "I got a better Idea." She took it out, and slowly stood up. "Now, you will not try to grab me or touch me when I give you this understand?" 

"What?" Rey held up the book, his eyes danced across the front. "Yes..." 

"YES you swear under revealing your full true name that you will not grab me and drag me in?" he sighed. 

"I swear." there was a tiny frisson of magic in the air, and Rey warily walked through the circles, and held the book out to him. Her hand and the book just inside the inner circle, he walked to her slowly, like she was some scared animal. He took it, but did not pull it just yet, running his finger just along hers before she jerked her hand back. "You didn't say I can't touch you there." he explained, and examined the book. Rey snapped her jaw shut and paced outside the circles. "A college book?" Her nerves sang in a delicious note of yes, more more more more. She blocked it out. 

"Yep, I was almost in for two years." he nodded at the information. "How does the bracelet work?" the question seemed to catch him off guard. 

"Its Merlin's stone. It parts any barrier." he said and frowned at her. 

"Oh, like the mists of Avalon?" Ren nodded, sitting down on the twin bed to read.

"Why give me this?" He asked and smelled at the book, eyes half closed. "Your scent is divine." 

"Well you enter my dreams again and I'll give you a quiz like my botany teacher gave me." He blinked to her and she grinned. "That will be a punishment rest assured." she felt a chuckle bubble through her and swallowed it down. 

"You said two years? I wasn't aware colleges took so little time." 

"I was expelled obviously." Rey sat back down, and took out a pair of gloves to prune some errant branches now forming in her mini bergamont trees. 

"Why?" she was able to hid a wide grin at the memory. Punching the dean in the face does wonders in getting expelled. 

"I punched the dean in the face." there was a hiss, Ren stood leering over in a bit of anger. 

"He tried to hurt you?" he demanded. 

"I wasn't aware a INCUBUS cared about _CONSENT_." she snapped quickly and he calmed himself quickly. "But yes, tried, I punched him in the face and broke his nose, then he had me expelled." 

"No one believed you?" he asked lowly. Rey cast a thought to her memories. "I didn't see this in..." 

"I my dreams? Yeah I don't actually dream of my college days often. Probably because I enjoyed it. But to answer you... I was a stripper." she took a glance at him and got the fierce pleasure of seeing a sex demon completely and utterly shocked. Expression wide and jaw nearly hitting the floor she chuckled at it. 

"WHERE WHEN HOW WHY?" he demanded quickly. Rey put her finger to her lips, whatever sort of dread she felt at the interaction of Finn and Rose railroading her once she showed her face was gone. 

"Give me your true name and I will tell you." he paced around the circle growling in thought. 

"A part." he said. "I will give you a PART of my name for the information." 

"Deal." Rey held out her hand and pretended to shake a hand. Again there was a frisson of magic in the air with the deal. 

* * *

 

With a smile that Ren could only describe as coy when he could only gape at her. THIS woman was a stripper? Now he HAD to know everything about her. He needed to know. "K-ai. KAY-WHY." she quickly scribbled it down. "Now tell me Rey, tell me this." 

"Promise you wont tell anyone?" she hedged, and he rose an eyebrow at her. "Okay, so I was watching this doctor show, like called Gay's Anatomy or something and one of the ladies there apparently paid her way through medical school stripping. So me about to turn eighteen fresh out of all my schooling, needed cash for college. I took a loan, and I needed a job." she explained and smiled a bit fondly. The memories were happy ones, and he listened with the avidity of one dying of thirst. It would make sense as to how she didn't exactly fear him first off, dealing with men much worse then any incubus. He could ensure every moment of her dying breaths would be in delicious enjoyment. Unlike humans. "Its a place called Takadona's owned by this really old lady called Maz. She put me up as some kind of event. 'barely legal stripper' kind of deal I suppose. Had to sign a LOT of forms for that." 

"I can imagine so. I am aware most take... Pseudomonas, what was yours?" he asked her. 

"Candy." disappointment filled him, it felt like a lie, but it wasn't one exactly. She went into a peel of laughter, and wiped a bit at her face as tears of mirth pressed out of her eyes. He drank this in, her laugh. It was a wondrous sound. He knew she wasn't some vast beauty, he's seen faces men would kill their own children for after all. "Sorry, they called me Star Killer. It was gonna be candy, but the guys stared chanting Star Killer and it stuck." she explained after her mirth died down. 

"Star Killer?" he said, and watched as a shiver went up her spine. Oh she liked being called that, that was going to be the thing he was going to call her from now on, rather then snack. "I love it." She grinned to him, this was something else about her none of these housemates knew evidently. He wondered how this Poe would react. 

"Yes well, apparently all the guys really enjoyed my show, I got a LOT of requests for lap dances. Made enough cash in just a few months I actually paid off the loan." He rose his eye brows and she shrugged. "I can't explain it, its like, the moment I... did that people couldn't control themselves. I made Maz a LOT of money, like a LOT of money. She was sad to see me go, but after that... I just wanted to be alone." 

"Yes, I can imagine." he cocked his head curiously. To have such an effect, his eyes roamed her body again. She was fit, with slightly long fingers, brown hair, hazel eyes a few freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was indeed no great beauty, but... he recalled how easily she was able to cast him out of her dreams. It could be the markings of a powerful witch, or, someone who had the blood of one of his kind in her. It would explain the apparent draw, but then she'd have to... feel more of that sort of thing close to him, his thoughts dropped off as she put the finger he touched in her mouth. She was reading some note she made last night, evidently deciding to do something or not. A single touch could have done the job, if she was fully normal. It made him burn and itch. 

"Ah... umm... I told one of my housemates you were my boyfriend." he grinned towards her. "So I need to know what you like, OTHER THEN THAT," she snapped before he could talk. "To keep the man off my back." 

"You want to know my hobbies?" He questioned and she nodded. 

"You do have them right?" 

"Perhaps, I will have to think." she nodded and stood up stretching and popping her neck. He did so enjoy how she came down with his markings still on her aura. Unlike the blazing firey aura that was Leia's, Rey's was more subtle. A area around her in blue green with motes of light, it was the effect as if she were underwater, with the light filtering down. His fingerprints, his effect was like debris in the water, floating around her waist. It was pleasing, that she didn't clear it away just yet, all that would need to happen is to bathe, or shower, but she went to him with his mark on her. Again his body burned for her, but she went to the door. "Wait, the offer still stands little Star Killer." she blinked and turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "If you let-" she opened and door and slid through before he could finish his sentence. He growled and paced before going to that human book and reading. She liked plants, so should he. 

* * *

Rey slipped out the door, and crept into the hallways slowly. No one but her was home currently and she sighed in relief, heading out to the outside grounds. With how... things had been she hadn't had much time to look over the gardens, well, maybe not. It was an acre of land, and half of that was all gardens laid out, mostly... Rey wrinkled her nose. Roses. Ick, she was beginning to get sick of the plant. At least there was some rosehips, those were useful. She watched as a black care pulled up, and sighed when that old man from before, Luke, got out of the drivers seat and made a be-line for her. Rey had to force herself to bend over and examine what should be a very very pretty rose. It was a light pink color and Rey decided to take it, ignoring Luke as he cleared his throat. It wasn't that much of a walk to the shed, and she got out a pair of gloves, and a pair of shears. A Small bucket completed the assemble as she went back with him pacing behind her clearing his throat again. 

"EXCUSE ME." Luke snapped and she turned to him and sighed. 

"Yes sir?" she asked, and clipped the pink rose off, moving along the rows for others. Mostly they were up on trellis, and she had easy access to various roses. 

"I know you are keeping that demon from ravaging the world. I would like to ensure you are doing so in the correct manner." he stated and she paused just before clipping a dark purple rose and putting it into the bucket. "Well?" he demanded standing behind her. She took the time to actually look him over. With graying light brown hair and a carefully trimmed beard he looked businesslike. He wore a more common sort of suit, just black slacks and a white shirt and jacket. No tie or such. His eyes were blue, and she set down the shears on the edge of a knee high bed that contained some yellow roses. 

"I don't think its your business." she told him as calmly as she could. Luke just glared at her. "Fine, follow me." she peeled off the garden gloves and set them by the sheers, taking her roses with her into the house and past the kitchen. Luke froze at the room that contained the stairwell down. Another door cut the stairway off, and that too was sealed with spells carved into the wood. 

"YOU are so stupid as to use this as your sleeping-" she frowned at his tirade which continued as she ignored it. Getting down to the door to where Ren was she glanced down and away from Luke before slipping through and standing to the side as the man paced in. Ren snapped to attention, he was reading the botany book and then stilled. Even now, even with the three rings the room chilled as he looked to Luke. "REN." Luke hissed and smiled then looked to the book in his hands and turned on Rey. "YOU gave a DEMON a comfort? HE IS A DEMON!" Rey stared down ignoring the growing unease in her. Ren looked from her to Luke, and sat the book down carefully before standing. 

"It seems to calm him." Rey said simply once Luke was done calling her every word for 'fool' or idiot. Luke looked to the circles and then to her. 

"You're barriers are weak, redo them." he told her. Rey complied, going to the first ring without a word. Ren leaned over her careful of the barrier. 

"Say it." he told her quietly. She looked up to him. "Say what you want to." 

"No." she said and flinched when she heard Luke move to just outside the circle. 

"You are TALKING to it?" he demanded, Rey stabbed her finger with a lot more force then necessary, taking out a larger hole that would need either a bandaid or healing. Ren's eyes twitched, and he stepped backwards as she renewed the barriers. "They are still weak. Give-" 

"SHUT UP." Rey snapped. Luke froze blinking. "He is not your charge, you do now own him, I don't own him, so SHUT UP." she added. Luke sputtered a bit before stepping away from her to glare down at her. He wasn't that much taller then her, but he loomed over her. 

"You are lucky my sister put you in the will for this place and her estate, otherwise this would all be mine." he told her. "A nothing like you doesn't deserve it. Some disgusting bloodless witch." Rey bore this silently and Luke grimaced as if expecting her snap again. Oh she wanted to, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. 

"How do you know I'm bloodless?" Rey asked him calmly. Luke froze snorting. 

"You're an OR-.... phan...." he let out a hard breath and stormed up the stairs. 

"You could beat him." Ren supplied and Rey turned to him. "In a duel, while they are twins, the natural magic skipped him, you would beat him." she smiled at him. 

"Thanks. Let me guess, if he was in charge he'd use you for power." it wasn't unheard of, rare yes. But not something one really talks about. 

"I would assume so." Ren stated quietly. 

"Well, so long as I'm here that won't happen." He blinked as she went after Luke to ensure he left the manor and grounds. He did so, leaving the doors wide open, which she shut on her way back to the roses, gathering up her bucket which she placed on the kitchen table. There was only a single bed of herbs, mostly just things you put into tea for more flavor, and Rey frowned shaking her head. Lets see, she went over the roses, maybe contact one of her botany classmates now in work in the new york gardens to come by and categorize these things and sell them. Use the beds for herbs and things more useful then decoration. She'd keep a bed, she liked those nearly black Roses and took one of them off to put in the center of the bucket. With the high whine of Poe's car Rey scurried off back to her room and her and Ren's basement. 

Ren looked at the roses raising his Eyebrow at them and she just set them on a small table as close to the circles as she could without one of the stems leaning out in wilting and break the copper circle. 

* * *

 

When she jabbed her finger with quite the result Ren had a quite a bit more to work with in her blood. He decided instead of just using it to call her now, sing fire into her blood he would wait until she was dreaming. If she wasn't going to punish him the way Leia likely intended to do, it didn't take long all things considered. He could state himself in watching her as she ignored her friends for his presence. Once night fell, the 'grow lights' shutting off she nodded to him and left, going upstairs. She must be hungry, he didn't note her eating all day and from the distant sort of noises above that was likely what her housemates, her friends were scolding her for. It was another long, but yet not long time before she was asleep. He slid himself into her dreams, he wouldn't manipulate them just yet, he wanted more control, he could store the power waiting. This way, she wouldn't be able to cast him out of her dreams. He watched the dream Rey tell Luke every sort of thing she wanted to barb to him confidently. 

The only manipulation, the only slight extend of power was to 'rub' her shoulders as it were. Goading the dream Rey on, backing her will with the promise of a delicious reward if only she would let HIM ravish her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the waist level of the finger prints is a reference to the sacral chakra or the pelvic/ chakra. Basically the 'sex' part of the thingie. No I don't believe in chakra. YES, the stripper name is a reference too.


	4. Remissum Nodum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a late birthday party and Ren gives her a 'gift'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost all my work and had to rewrite basically EVERYTHING due to the internet burping. BUT ENJOY THE SMUT. Its at the end if you want to skip. It will be marked with a double line.

"Can I have another book?" Ren asked her almost three days later, Rye blinked up from her microscope looking at skin cell damage accelerated with the bergamont extract. He was staring at her, and she glanced to the crate of books that she was using as footstool. 

"Oh sure, what kind of book?" she asked, and itched the back of her neck before standing and arching her back. 

"Any kind you like please, Little Star Killer." Rey rolled her eyes and thumbed through the backs, an old Terry Prachet novel, and looked to the three circles. 

"Three is overkill isn't it?" she asked, and he blinked at her. "Well its will and power that is important." she said mostly to herself and gnawed a bit on her lip. He just stared at her confused. 

"What do you mean?" Rey slipped through the barriers, and paused before the last setting it down just on the outside. Then she stepped back into the outside of the silver circle and cut power to the first gold circle. Ren just stood there for a shocked second before warily walking to the book and picking it up. 

"This is what we'll do, when you want something, _that isn't sex_ , You'll step back beyond the gold one, and I'll activate it, and then put the stuff down by it, and then step back here, and let it go." She said and walked away from the circles they were still strong. In fact three was overkill, she'd like not to feel exhausted each and every single time she had to renew the barriers. He was staring at her again baffled and confused by her actions. "I guess you don't need to eat?" 

"No. I consume... sexual energy." he stated and paced around the new confines. He seemed to enjoy the space. "You... are not treating me as a demon are you?" 

"Oh you are one, but the way I see it, if I treat you badly, what is to save me when you get out." she waved a hand in dismissal. 

"When?" he repeated she blinked. 

"Oh, well if then." she looked back at the skin cells. People always liked wrinkle creams or skin repair creams. She could most definitely make bank in the business, and her results would work. Even if it was only in HER circles. 

"You don't have to be scared of it, with me it wouldn't hurt I can promise that." he soothed, Rey sighed and shook her head. 

"So what you produce a numbing ag....I'm not finishing that sentence." she held up a finger not gracing his grin with a look. She felt her cheeks heat up. "I'm not scared of sex." she added, and set the skin cells down. As the control group it would need to stay unchanged. Another, which she had just treated with your average twenty dollar skin cream. Nothing much changed. Right now she only had the two, culturing skin cells even through magic wasn't something she liked to do. 

"Then why not?" He asked her breaking her out of her contemplation of having to punch a hole into her skin somewhere. 

"I get you're an incubus, and this is your thing. But can you just not for one day solicit me for sex?" he actually seemed to think about that, then nodded sitting down on the bed smelling the book before opening it. 

"Tell me Little Star Killer, when you were.... stripping did you eat?" he sounded far to causal for her liking. Opening her mouth to rebuke him Rey blinked, going though her memories of that time. 

"What... what are you talking about?" she stared at him he wasn't looking at her but he was smiling. "Of... of course I ate, I just... don't remember doing it." 

"Who were your parents?" 

"You don't need to know that." Now he looked at her. "They died when I was four, I never knew them." 

"So you wouldn't know at all, Rey, you can be part succubi." Rey went into a peel of laughter, and it died quickly as she looked back to him. 

"Really? Is this another attempt cause they are starting to get boring." He shook his head and starting reading the first page. "You are serious." 

"It would explain how you don't remember eating, you didn't need to, the people you... danced... for sustained you with their energy." 

"That doesn't make sense wouldn't... wouldn't I know it? Wouldn't it show?" Rey patted her head where his horns were. 

"Not if you were around a forth or less." 

"I am NOT part demon." she snapped, and looked to a small clock on the timers. "I have to get upstairs soon okay? So lets drop this." 

"Very well." she turned to him again and glared. "Where are you going?" 

"Late birthday party with the housemates." Now he turned back to her. 

"What?" he demanded and she smiled. 

"I'm twenty one now." he took a breath in. 

"I didn't give you a gift." she scoffed to him and smiled. 

"Oh darling you don't need to." she told him and froze shaking herself. "You don't need to." He didn't comment on the endearment thankfully and instead leaned on the barrier, she'd need to renew it tonight or early in the morning. 

"No I will, tonight when you sleep." he promised. 

"What did I say about that?" 

"Will you let me then?" he was nearly begging. It was worse then when he was. 

"Okay, I'm confident I can stop it if I don't like it." his grin was savage. "But for the asking, I'm renewing the barriers NOW, can't have it be easy right?" he didn't stop smiling but nodded. She refreshed the now two barriers as Ren sat back down with the book, the textbook carefully on the twin bed. "I guess... see you tonight then?" 

"See you tonight _DARLING_." She glared at him as she went to the door. 

"You won't let that go will you?" His smile told her all that she needed of that. With a sigh of coming frustration Rey went back up the stairs and prepared herself for the night that Poe and Rose had planned. They were taking her to a bar and planned on getting her drunk, but she wasn't about to start drinking at any moment of her life. 

* * *

 Rey was put in the passanger seat as Rose drove her muscle car out and away from Leia's well, Rey's manor. It sat just outside city limits just before the suburbs could begin, houses swarming around the city like ants on a doughnut. Rose parking in a garage, and tsking at Rey's more simple attire then the rest pulled her towards a bar. "Bitterroot Cup" it proclaimed while there was a low pounding of some 80's rock barely heard over the bustling of people. Two drunk men caroused outside in a wrestling match. A neon sign proclaimed male and female strippers ready at any time. Rose half dragged Rey in, who was sure that Rose had planned something uncomfortable. 

Poe and Finn with a nuzzling kiss moved out to a private sort of booth leaving Rose to haul Rey up to the bar. Tended by a burly Irishman completely clean shaven Rose ordered two rum and cokes and rushed them towards Finn and Poe. Finn was supposed to be the desinated driver... Rey sighed and shook her head. "Excuse me, I'm the driver, no matter what she does, just..." The man nodded towards her as she dropped off. "Club soda and lime." he quickly filled her order as Rose came back assured of Rey's drinking something awful. A group of older woman sat in the stripper 'pit' patiently as some even more distant sound began. Rey tore her eyes off the scene, and Rose smirked. 

Ignoring the thick smell of sweat and bodies Rey only tool quick looks towards the male stripper. Some young guy with close cropped black hair and a bowtie on his neck. Something seemed off and it wasn't until he started to pull off the suit ensemble that she ignored the slight pulse of magic from the man. Rose was watching her avidly with a grin. Maybe an hour later after Rose went 'to the bathroom' Rey was slapped with a card, and then dragged up stairs to where the private booths were. The woman was pure evil incarnate, shoving her into the room with no escape route. The same young man was waiting for her, grin wide and egar. 

"Nervous Honey?" he asked. The soft pulse around him made her gut start crawling, he was still wearing the bowtie around his neck, she wiped her hands on her white slacks. A simple dark grey shirt and a denim coat. Her everyday sneakers needed replacing however... she avoided looking at him. He was wearing some type of glamor, likely stemming from the bowtie. It was like heat baking off black top. Maybe as he walked around the room, showing off his body, he could have made her nerves sing. If she hadn't spent nearly a year in the presence of Ren that was if anything his efforts only made her scoff. She held it in and sighed, calming any nerves she had. 

"Incubus?" she questioned and stared at him. He had the breifest look on his face of shock before laughing warmly. 

"OH I can be-" she cut him off as she called a small glass to her hands and walked over to a small sink filling it up. His eyes watched her silently as she drank it down. With a frown he took off the bowtie. He looked like an average man, with no red infection like Ren, all that was different was two small black horns barely peeking out through his hair. He could just wear a hat and not bother with the glamour she figured setting the cup down. "So sorry ma'am." he mumbled, looking down at her and then back up through his lashes. 

"Its okay." she soothed and and motioned him to sit as she thought of this situation. He sat and after a moment she sat down by him but not near enough for touching. "WHY are you here?" she asked him seriously. 

"OH for... money?" he answered with a bit of difficulty. She gave him a look, and he sighed. "To seduce you and free my master." he told her. Rey nodded and shook her head, she had barely left the house, it was a wonder they didn't just descend on her like vultures. 

"Poe?" she asked and he nodded not looking at her. "Okay don't try this again." he jerked his head up completely shocked. 

"But... I ... um.. I tri-" she cut him off with a chuckle. 

"I've been in Ren's presence for almost a full year and you though YOU could work on me?" she asked. 

"You... haven't been drinking?" he questioned softly and she shook her head. "Oh... I'm sorry." 

"Its fine, in fact you could use some pointers." Rey stood and she motioned him down when he tried to follow her. 

"What... what do you mean?" she smiled to him, some of Ren's words came back to her. She wondered if it was true, well, might as well try here. "He'll... kill me for failing this." he said softly, Rey pulled off her jacket, and hopped up on the smaller stage then the one in the pit. 

"He wont, Soo...." she held her hand out. 

"Mitaka." he told her and she stretched a little bit. 

"I was this for two years, I'm gonna give you a few pointers. So enjoy, and learn." He seemed to blanch as Rey motioned him to start up the music, without a word he did so. 

* * *

 

Mitaka could only lay there limply on the couch when Rey left him, she thankfully had put the tie back onto his neck, but he felt weak and boneless. Drained of whatever he had taken from the women before almost completely. With a light knock his boss slipped in and stared down at him. Maz Kanada, was old, withered and wore a wig to hide what she was. A Cambion, a half demon, Maz could probably command an entire christian rock group to debauchery with a flick of her wrist. He himself wasn't as strong as her, and wanted to cower before her, but at the moment he could barely move. "I assume you failed." she said he nodded, and forced himself to less of a reclining position. 

"She... she drained ME." he told the old woman and she blinked before sniffing the air. A wide smile broke her face. 

"REY. My Star Killer." Maz said and grabbed the glass Rey had used for water and filled it before going to him, he could only look at her in confusion as he drank it. "I trained her, well for this. She had to quit and left." Mitaka took it in. 

"She... is she..." Maz sat down still with a grin. 

"I am not sure, I know she is very strong for a forth or less. Not like me. I tried to train her as much as possible, but it is HER that is keeping Ren?" 

"I.. believe so." The old woman nodded to him. "Ma'am... WHAT exactly do you know?" 

"From the police reports I've read, her parents, they believe it was her parents, crashed, and she was thrown out with minimal damage. The car was a burned out wreck and nothing really could be said of the two." Maz frowned, folded her arms across her chest. "She told me once the people she used to go to school with hated how she was something of a wild card, those mages..." Maz scoffed. "If she is one of us, it is from a strong line. Ren shall know." 

"Ma'am?" Mitaka asked. 

"Give it time, if she does have our blood then it is a matter of time, simple as that." Mitaka nodded, he was feeling recovered enough to stand. "Go and rest Mitaka, I think Ren will be pleased enough that she has the power to drain one of US, no matter how weak you are." the old woman soothed. He could only nod and go out to recover himself. 

* * *

* * *

 

Rey lounged in a hot bathtub relaxing before she went to bed and faced whatever Ren had planned for her. She was far to excited at the notion, and should feel dread at the mere notion. Whatever light nerves that were in her were soothed by the water and she could instead focus on what happened with Mitaka. After the 'session' she felt full and stated in the same way as every day she worked. If this was true what could that mean for her? What would it mean if she was part demon? Chilled at the notion even through the hot water she pushed herself out unplugging the water and tossing a thick bathrobe around her body. A few quick moments and she snuggled her body into her bed, the moment she finally settled down she was out. 

The transition from being fully awake and sleep should have really been at least jarring. From fetal position to her stretching in preparation of a private dance to come. In Maz's bar, in a private booth waiting for a customer to finish preparing what he wanted. Or her, Rey had danced for women too. Taking a drink of water from a plastic bottle she grinned as he chose some unobtrusive music, she moved and walked up on the stage waiting. The moment his card went through there was a pleasant sort of sound as the door slid open. She walked with a bit of a sway and leaned onto the pole arm reaching up as she locked eyes with Ren. 

He looked human, no creeping infection of dark red skin. No horns, and instead of nearly black eyes he had brown now. She stared at him blinking and slightly frozen in place. "I liked you before." she told him mildly and he gave her a look. "Chicks dig the horns darling." she said and smiled. His grin was fairly savage as like water rippling down he was back to how she saw him everyday. He rose his hand up and licked the tips of his fingers. 

"Like this my Star Killer?" he asked and stood, lurching off the low bench in a fluid motion that set her nerves into a pleasant burn. He stood at the waist high stage waiting for her to move and she pushed off the pole and leaned down to run her hands through his hair. She marveled a bit at the slickness of the hair, though she didn't touch the horns just yet. He made a low contented noise, but stepped back motioning her to him. "Down." he commanded and with a worming warmth starting in her stomach she complied with an expectant grin. He cupped her face in his hands, making every nerve stand to attention, "Good girl." he told her and kissed her. 

Rey had little experience with kissing, most sloppy, wet and entirely unstatisfying. Ren pressed firmly onto her lips, almost painful until she opened her mouth so he could run his tongue into her mouth. Every contact running sweet delicious fire into her veins until a moment later she moaned into the kiss. He let go of her face, putting his hands onto her shoulders, and breaking off the kiss. Pressing lightly on her shoulders she went down to her knees before he could command it. Her face burned fiercly as she reached her hands up ghosting up his thighs, and to his stomach and the catch of his pants. She remembered what he had told her and stared up at him. "How is this a present for me?" she asked him. 

He smiled down at her, leaning down and kissed her forehead. "If you can please me, you get to have your way with me." he told her lowly and darkly. Rey breathed in a quick hiss of breath. She shifted, excited, and nodded without a word. He chuckled, his hand smoothed her wet hair back. "I have high standards my Star Killer." He again pulled something out that seemed to be from thin air, a pair of stiff leather cuffs. More curious then wary she let him take both hands in one of his and then bound her wirsts together. Her hands were palms facing now and she only looked up to him and then back to the cuffs with a raise eyebrow. "You wont be allowed to touch yourself." he told her mildly. Rey scoffed as if the idea to do so never actually occurred to her. With a bit of fumbling due to her bound nature, and his help she had the catch off, and she was soon face to face with his penis. 

As thick if not thicker then her wrist, the tip was weeping with a bit of precum. She was sure entirely how such a thing should look, it had been a long time since high school health class, but it was red with blood gushing through it and twitched as she breathed on it. One of his hands wound through her hair, cupping the back of her head. Raising her cuffed hands she touched it, hands circling as best as she could manage around the base. He hissed when she kissed the tip, sloppily, and wetly. Gathering up her spit, he massage the back of her head urging her on. She licked the tip, tasting his precum which sent far more fire into her then she felt she could bare. She wanted to touch herself, maybe relieve it, but at the moment she was too focused on trying to please him. 

Running her tongue along the shaft, and breathing cold air long where her spit was left there she started at the base kissing the shaft, and gently mindful of the sensitive things, sucked on the balls, making them wet with her spit before moving back the base, cupping it in her hands and moving along it with light touches. Alternating sloppy kisses, and this, he seemed to grow tired of this, and fisted her hair pulling just until it hurt. "Enough teasing." he scolded. She grinned, and gripping the base with her hands to more hold herself steady, she moved back to the tip. Swirling it around with her tongue, she sucked the tip into her mouth, pressing her tongue with as much force as she could manage to the underside. "Yess..." he let go of her hair, massaging the scalp as she began her rhythm.  Taking as much as possible down her throat and using her hands, for what she couldn't reach. 

It seemed to take forever, but also not that much time as her vision went hazy. It was hard to focus when her body burned, it wasn't until he gripped her hair again, this time lightly. "Swallow." he commanded, just before she could feel his muscles start to twitch. Pulling back so that the cum wouldn't hit her gag reflex and make her gag, he groaned and spasmed into her throat. Warmth flooded into her mouth and she pulled herself back bringing her hands to her mouth to prevent leakage as she swallowed his semen down. 

Looking up at him he seemed to take a moment to recover and she could only note he was still hard before he stared down at her with a savage grin. Her stomach clenched in something akin to dread. "Good, but not impressive." he bend down, and with her squeaking a bit, set her down so that she was sitting on the edge of the stage. "Now I can take my pleasure with you. Whatever **I** want..." she gripped his shirt as best as possible with her bound hands, and gnawed on her lip to prevent her smile. A shiver of expectation went up her spine as he slowly peeled off her sash, opening her robe up to her naked body. "You didn't wear anything." he seemed to scold, maybe a bit disapointed she didn't kit herself up with something far more compilcated. 

"I HAVE A ROBE!" she snapped, and glared at his throat. He grabbed her hands again and freed her hands, tossing the cuffs to the side. It took no time to slip the robe off her body. She shivered again as he looked down at her naked body. He made a contented sound, and leaned down so that he was whispering in her ear. 

"When I am done, you will wake, and this is what you will do." he told her. Rey stilled waiting for him to continue. "Look at yourself, then touch yourself." she nodded, gulping. A bit of a unpleasent memory tried to surface but was quelled quickly as he licked then kissed the side of her neck. The fire in her veins only quieted the slightest bit as he touched her. His leaned further down and she was soon on her back. He rolled her breast in his hand before pinching the quick peaks. "I'm going to take as much time as I want with you Rey." he told her, and she shifted a bit, now feeling a bit more dread at what was going to come. 

"Wh..why?" she asked, and moaned as he moved, kissing down to her breast and rolling the nipple in his teeth. Oh it hurt a bit but it also felt so good and quenched more of the fire touched nerves. 

"I'm starving, and as such, if I really just ate you, you'd be dead." He moved away from her breast down, and her muscles clenched as he kissed at her belly. "Plus, pay back for your teasing." she let out a short chuckle, dread eased out. Something lightly lodged into her head as he moved a bit lower, and he put his hands on her thighs. If he did just eat her, she at the moment could care less, if it would quench the fire in her body, she'd let him do anything. He chuckled, and it was more then just a promise of torment to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Taka-dona, taka means garbage, and dona is a title for a lady. So basically it can be broken down as 'Garbage Lady'. hope you enjoy that.


	5. Excitare Anima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's lies catch up with her and now more then one thing is freed.

"You look like you had a good time." Rose told Rey as she prepared her own coffee, shoveling large spoonfuls of coffee grounds into her french press. The water was already heated and Rey paused looking up towards the three who were actually staring at her. Without really thinking Rey had gotten up and felt like coffee, so she did so. "You were humming. I have NEVER heard you hum before." Rose said. 

"Was that Taylor Swift?" Finn asked her and grinned. Rey blanched, but stuck to her little coffee area. "Its okay really, its nice!" Finn said quickly and glanced between Poe and Rose. "How did we get back?" 

"Haha, yeah I kinda forgot everything after the third drink." Rose hedged and chuckled. "Sorry Finn, I just wanted everyone to have a good time." 

"Ren... he uhh came and got us." Rey said quietly and then fought back a wince. She didn't feel wiped out, but she did feel a sort of exhaustion. More like not getting a good nights sleep and frowned at the memories. Her cheeks flushed, and she fought that down as well. Spending hours being tormented wasn't something that should make her more interested for more. All he did was touch her, or kiss her, and it left her uncomfortably hot. Hot and bothered, she was preparing herself for what he wanted her to do by drinking a bit of coffee to steady her nerves. They glanced to her and smiled. 

"Is he here?" Poe asked. 

"No, he had to bring his... car, and... walked back to the bar." she explained, and didn't look to the three as they quickly chatted among each other. 

"We have to thank him! And you of course Rey for calling him!" Rose supplied. Rey's hand froze on the plunger of the french press. 

"That's, that's not necessary!" Rey said, and the three descended on her, with quite a bit of hugging. 

"COME ON Rey! We have to meet him!" Poe told her and Rey pushed the coffee down in a quick push. She'd have a few grounds in her cup, but she didn't mind that. 

"NO!" she snapped harshly. Pouring the brew into a very large mug Rey left them gaping after her. Latching the door to her room behind her Rey pushed her loose hair back with one hand. Taking a sip of the black coffee she set it down on her nightstand, Rey didn't have many mirrors personally. They dotted the manor, and were in all the bedrooms and bathrooms, but she didn't have any in her own room. She didn't like to linger on her appearance much anymore, rather just brush her hair and call it good. Pulling out a small hand mirror from the nightstand she sighed and looked at herself in the mirror before with another sip of the brew walked with it to her own bathroom. It wasn't expansive, it had a large tub with a shower head in it an a toilet and sink. That was about it, most of the other bathrooms held more fancy claw footed tubs and separated showers, she had the mirror in this one covered by a thick towel, tearing it down Rey frowned and glanced at herself. 

She looked like the last time she had really looked at herself. Plain as day girl, maybe a few cute freckles, but there was nothing in her appearance that was a draw. It wasn't that she didn't like herself, as she loosely brushed her hair and started up some hot bathwater, it was more that she couldn't understand the draw people had towards her. Casting her thoughts back to what Ren said, that was probably because she had demonic blood in her. Getting naked on on the edge of the tub Rey sighed, and gnawed on her lips before taking a very quick peek of herself. She set the mirror down onto the sink and stood over the tub waiting for it to fill fully and rubbed her shoulders in the slightly chill air. Once it was half full she stepped in wincing a bit as she sat herself down in the hot water. Rey hadn't ever touched herself, she hadn't really felt the urge to until now. Strange to say the least, but from the torment Ren had placed on her, she at least got the gist of how to go about it. 

* * *

 

Ren felt it, when she had done as he demanded, it was like a light rush of magic. Akin to the memory of waves beating on the body, even where he was, even bound by the circles he could taste it. The flavor of it, the essence of it sufficed him, and he felt far less starved then when he had taken what he wanted from her. He could have devoured her, killed her even, but as he tasted that he wanted to savor her. Now that he could taste that, drinking in that energy he was rest assured any sort of doubt of her heritage was gone. In fact she was stronger in it then he expected, licking at his fingertips that had at least almost touched her he pulled all of that down into him. Testing the barrier with this strength, oh he might be able to, but he stayed waiting for her to come back towards him. To him it seemed to take an agonizing sort of time until she slowly crept down the stairs. 

She was wearing a hooded baggy coat with a front pocket and leaned against the door and then shivered standing a bit off to the side. "How do I control it?" she asked him and he waited for him to say something. Shoulders slumping down, she pulled the hood back and he blinked at the change. It had happened quickly, Red skin formed a bit around some still forming horns. She still looked normal, say for the horns currently then again at the moment she had gloves on his eyes racked over her body. "How do... I cast a glamour?" she asked him as he stayed silent. 

"Hmm....Lilitu." he mumbled examining her. Coming from a powerful line indeed, Luke was an idiot he thought as he smiled towards her. While his horns curved back, only going up over his ears as they started just behind his temples hers were placed further back, and were curved forwards and up. Still, they were a colorless sort of color, nearly see through. Rey shifted uncomfortably in front of him. "I can teach you to cast a glamour." he told her and she sighed in relief. Oh she probably would have panicked had she been alone, but she had him. _"Rey Lilitu."_  She froze, and there was the high build of magic constricting around her. "Take off the gloves." he commanded, and she did so after a moment blinking away glaze from her eyes. He had found her true name, and she shook herself and rose her hand towards him. She was powerful indeed, with fire blacked fingertips like his. Probably the last of them, Merlin had purged quite a bit, it took the years from his last summoning to bring up the numbers and certain lines were gone. 

He had thought Lilitu, the only comparison to him, was gone, but now one stood before him waiting.  He could demand her to release him, fully control her until her blood fully consumed her. But that would give up this game, and he wanted to prolong it. "You remember how you looked?" she nodded to him stepping up to the barriers. "Good. Now lets begin." 

* * *

 

Rey had had a satisfied moment and a fairly lengthy bath. It wasn't until her head started to itch that she rose her hand and encountered something there. More curious then panicked she prodded and winced in pain. It felt-She had dashed to the mirror, leaving more then just a little water on the tiled floor. She took a quick gasp in, she had horns forming on the side of her head, right now they were small, and pulsing with magic still growing. Touching them again brought a sickening sense of pain, and she clutched at the sink. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK." she allowed and calmed herself. She had horns, and as she glanced down at her fingertips, from the tips of her finger nails red-black started. Taking a deep breath she waited, panting naked until the horns stopped, still clear and lightly pulsing. Touching them again with her finger tips now fully encasing in that dark red color brought no pain, instead they felt just like she was touching another part of herself. 

"FUCK." she breathed, and ran into her room throwing on heavy clothes, did demons have wings? Did HER type have wings? Throwing a hood over her head Rey gnawed on her lip, at least her teeth felt the same. Ren was downstairs and he had all her answers. She'd have to play this more carefully with him getting all the information possible until maybe she could go out towards that guy Mitaka. She'd need to know how to cast a glamour, that wasn't any part of her formal training. Witches or warlocks, didn't look ANY different from human beings. After about an hour's work, she had something up, focused to much on looking more like herself then to notice much else. Glamour up she could only sigh in relief, there was a hazy sort of area around her, and like a double vision she could see the still creeping dark red going up her arms hands now. Nearly to her wrist at least the horns were still more colorless. 

"Wings? DO I have to worry about wings?" she asked him and heard him laugh, and relaxed further when it still set her nerves on fire. She was more scared that she'd be denied that, and now could relax. She was still human, well, mostly human maybe. 

"You can form them, though, you may want my help for that." he told her and sat down on the bed thinking. 

"If... nevermind." she said quickly and groaned. "Color?" she asked instead and gestured up to her horns. 

"The color comes in once you've... eaten." he told her pausing a bit. Rey blinked towards him, and then to the circles, it was making her feel a bit sick now looking at him. Touching the doors even made her feel sick, likely a result of this, thing awakened. "Had you never... touched yourself before?" he asked her and she grimaced. 

"No. Never. I never felt... that sort of draw." she explained. It was true, she never wanted to touch herself, at least until Ren had happened to her. He made her bothered in way nothing else did. 

"You likely would have discovered his earlier had you done so." he told her mildly. Rey snapped her head towards him glaring. 

"All of this is because of YOU." she accused and he smiled not looking at her. "I never- NEVER thought...fuck." she dropped off and he went into another peel of laughter. 

"Me? No darling, this would have happened eventually." Rey frowned and turned away from him rather then lock eyes with him. "I just accelerated it." he admitted, and grinned, she didn't grace that with a glance as she went to her bench of mini trees. She touched the tree, and it needed some help, she could sense its needs far clearer then she used to. A tiny fruit, since she had used magic to miniaturize this, sat growing now. Instead of pricking her finger she cast magic towards it, focusing on helping it. Using magic in place of nutrients. Plants took to that better then any other living thing. Fungus particularly so. It was easier to control the flow now then she had before she started to use her blood, and found it took less time and energy. Going to the others she did the same, and cast a glance to the now just barely sprouting plants stomach unsettled as she finally slumped into the stool. He had watched her, avidly. "Rey, look at me." she looked up at him, he was leaning on the barrier. He shouldn't be able to do that, but at the moment she stopped really caring about that, it was a chore, she'd rather take care of her plants then waste... she shook herself. 

"Did you really make all those diseases?" she demanded to him staring at him. He blinked and nodded. "Why?" 

"At the behest of humans. They wanted it, so I gave it to them. Whether in vengeance of what those men did to my first summoners, or someones want to rid the world of such things they themselves wanted... it was all mankind that wanted it. I prefer a world where no one cares about such, _profane_ sort of actions." Rey shifted a bit uncomfortable. 

"So if I let you out you wouldn't make something like that again?" she questioned, and saw him smile. 

"Possibly, unless I was angered, or I suppose you want it, you're the closest at finding my true name..." Rey gave him a half smile. "You will let me go then my Star Killer?" he questioned. Her mind was a bit numb and blank at the question. Could she still even contain him now was the real question. 

"I have to think about it, I'm... gonna test this... glamour out. My friends, housemates should be still in." she didn't race back upstairs, but she did leave the doors open this time. They were waiting for her, obviously waiting for her to come out towards her. Rey flinched a bit as she came around but Poe smiled very much like when she had told him the first lie about Ren. None of them commented on her attire, or the fact she had horns and as of now, that red was now where Ren's ended, stopping just near her elbows. "Uhh... hi guys?" she said and Poe slapped two freshly printed tickets down in her hands. 

"Guess what? I bought some tickets to a concert and just so happened to buy a extra one." Poe grinned towards her. Rey blanched and looked down at the band. It wasn't something she'd well and truly enjoy, but the implication was clear. Why didn't they just take NO for an answer? 

"God damnit." she snapped and Finn took a sharp breath in, before they stared at her in a bit of confusion. 

"Rey what's wrong?" Rose asked and shifted a bit. Rey wanted to yell at them and tell them to get out of her home, she wanted to kick them all out forcing this on her. They were the only friends she had, the only ones who while still joked about her 'bloodless' nature didn't utterly mean it in the way Luke did.

"Rey?" Finn asked? He was second generation, Rose was fourth, and Poe was tenth and more. He couldn't trace his family farther back then that. She was just a nobody, why were they so utterly invested in HER life? Sighing Rey let it go, at the moment she had other things to focus on, like becoming a demon. Could it be reversed? Probably not 

"I'll tell Ren. But don't expect him to want to go." Rey said and they quickly threw quick yells of success. Hugging her brought no exclamation of 'hey whats that on your head, or hands, and they left her to their own places they liked to hang out in the manor. She blinked, they had jobs, but... Rey sighed. Did they quit? AGAIN? She crept back down towards Ren and sat down slumping into the stool. "They want you to go with me to a dumb concert." she told him and push her head in her hand. Letting the glamour fall was nothing more then a mental flick. 

"You could tell them no." he replied easily and she stared at the little trees instead of looking to him. 

"They are the only friends I have." she explained. 

"And they are taking advantage of your good nature." he told her and she glared to him. "I heard them talking about seeing if you will give them access to your... inheritance from Leia. Other then this place." Rey plunked her forehead onto the coolness of the table, of course they did. Likely pooling together all their cash to do this rest assured her good nature wouldn't let her do something like kicking them out. "Rey..." he began soothing and she rose her head and swallowed down a few frustrated tears. "My name is Kylo Ren." she flinched and gaped towards him. 

"THAT... that simple?" she snapped, and got an amused look. "Why, why are you? What the hell are you doing, aren't you going to demanded I get in there with you?" he stayed silent until she stood and paced around the room trying now to calm herself down. _"Kylo Ren."_ the speaking of the name left a rush of magic through the room and he shivered and she heard a low sort of moan from him. 

"Oh yes, that was the right decision." he said lowly. She gaped towards him again. "I know yours and now you know mine. Equals." he explained. She froze staring at him. "Lilitu, your last time was Lilitu." he told her. "I'll go with you to this concert if you like." 

"I don't want to go. Its a dumb country band, they probably only took it since its playing out tomorrow." she snapped, and looked down to the rings. She grabbed out that tiny fruit on the mini tree and tossed it to him, breaking the rings without having to do so in a mental fashion. The tiny thing bounced harmlessly off his chest. He stayed still there thankfully enough until the last of the seals breaking finally ebbed down into the earth. That was another reason to have this area so deep into the earth, it grounded down magic, and would absorb it. 

"Let me help you with this." he walked out towards where the tickets were and stared down at them, he hadn't moved towards her thankfully. She was a bit afraid that she had done this. "Hmm..." he looked down at himself. "New clothes?" he questioned and turned back towards her and she scowled at him. 

"You want to go?" she asked him and he turned to her with a grin. 

"Its a Christian Country group..." she walked up to him and actually looked at the name of the group. 'God of the Words' it was called and she sighed towards him. 

"Oh, so you want to what? Make an orgy?" she told him making sure there was more then just a little scorn in her voice. 

"A little one will be more then enough to restore me, and get you set off well." He told her and she flushed, he put a warm hand onto her shoulder. She felt more then just a bit of excitement towards the idea. "I'll make sure you grow strong my Star Killer." he whispered and moved his arm around her waist. He kissed the tip of one horn and she shivered at the feeling. 

"Fine, but just now that I'm buying you a pink suit." she said and shifted away from him. He chuckled and pushed her hair away from her forehead. "Or neon orange." she added. 

"It won't matter what color you know, people still can't control themselves around me. Soon to be yourself too." he whispered and leaned down kissing her cheek. That still flooded her nerves with fire at the least. He moved towards the door, she had at least thought to close it, and she followed him up the stairs, he had no trouble with the seals on the doors and stood with her in her room a moment later sniffing the air and sighing in pleasure. "Why not one of the bigger rooms? The master Bedroom?" he questioned her. 

"I...." she began and closed her mouth shut. "I think I wanted to be close to you." she said and felt the truth of the statement. She hoped that she could still lie, that was a big one towards her friends at the least. He glanced towards the bathroom and she motioned him away into it. A bit of concentration and she had her glamour back on, just in case if anyone decided to barge in. They were her friends, and she didn't even now want to loose them. It would be like loosing her plants, and her little trees. 

"Come in with me?" he asked her, from the bathroom, and she nodded, leaving her bed room to probably take another bath, with a lot better touching then with solely her own hand. 


	6. Et Voluntatem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey introduces Ren to her friends.

Out of all the things he had experienced in his life one of the rarest was being able to taste of his own kind. Lilitu, used to be more abundant, then Merlin just after sealing him away began a purge. It was almost funny as the learned later once he was summoned again, how the man was now a interwoven into tales of King Arthur. Maybe it was the old man's dabbling, but it didn't matter as he ran a hand down Rey's back. She shivered as he guided her towards the bathroom where her scent was more then in full. The area reeked of it, and of the magic which had bound her to human form. From her shudder, now nothing to do with him, she could sense some of it too. Tasting of two figures which he figured to be her parents he wondered just how exactly she came to be. "What... are we going to do?" he made a noise and looked her from head to toe. "NO." she told him and glared at him. Her aura crackled, now more free from the confines it was in the cool water sort of sense was now a rushing waterfall. Barreling around her battering everyone close with its strength. 

"If we are going to have more fun," he moved back to her and she rather then give ground stayed still as he circled around her. She didn't glance at him as he moved around her. Yes this was far far better, she could withstand him, she was just as strong, or would be eventually, as him. They could ruin this world completely send it into the debauchery and lust fueled society he wanted it to, but that was the long game. She was raised among humans after all, it would take a long while in order to get those ingrained things out of her. For such a supposed weak blood she was more then just strong, he bent down breathing in her scent. Perhaps not as weak,  The remains of her parents magic held the same scent and flavor of this. Likely two so called blooded witches as Luke might put it, came together who held a forth or more, then had a child who was more demon then human. Did they wait? Sacrifice a relative or two? Or some small animals? It didn't matter, the stronger glamour on her was mean as a seal almost like the ones keeping him in the basement. She must of required to use her blood in order to circumvent the seal, or seals. 

"Are you going to speak or keep smelling me?" it was a good thing she was now more recovered of her barbed personality. The shock moving on in her mind to deal with this. Did she think she could banish him now that she had his true name? If she did he could very well drag her along with him, but that would stay quiet. He bent his head down behind her to whisper in the back of her ear. 

"I need to look human for your friends do I not? I think you are the best to decide what I look like." he whispered to her letting his warm breath ghost on her ear, she shivered again back leaning into him like a flower leaning into the sun. His arms encircled her, running under the baggy clothes that did little to hide her nature. Already a tiny bit of red was encroaching into her horns making them pink. He could feel her, like a tiny little hook inside of him, draining HIM. It was nothing more then a slow sort of drain, and he was more excited at the notion. Able to drain him? Maybe he was wrong in not just eating her whole, well, there as that and her rare blood. "Well my darling Star Killer, are you going to help me or not?" she frowned, grimacing. 

"Like that dream?" she answered, he was at far more practice then her, and she glanced to the mirror with a frown turning in his arms and stepping away from him. Her eyes tracked his body, tongue flicking out just at his waist, then going back up. "A little shorter." she told him, he molded the image down. One of her hands passed through it, touching his shoulder. "Moles, you need to have some flaws on the skin." she told him. "A beard, definitely a beard." He did as she asked, fairly soon he looked more human then he cared for. She bit her lip still looking at him, that frail sort of tenuous line of her drain had ebbed down to just a spider silk thread. She looked cute without the glamour covering, pink colored horns, and long lashes of far brighter eyes that would glow within the dark. She was still draining him, it was a truly glorious feeling. The only other Lilitu he experienced was long ago, and the memory of it did not end so well. Those creatures where more protective of women and children then any guardian. It was part of their nature and his very first actual fight. His first banishment in fact, he would have to be careful not to provoke her like that. 

"Better?" he asked her, she took a step back and the thread broke, leaving him feeling just a little emptied, but nothing to much. He had quite a lot of built up power as she examined his handiwork. Rey frowned as she heard a car and darted to the window and looked out as he followed her. He watched as Luke got out, more then just a little furious. He must be watching the grounds like a hawk. He could even have sensed, at least through harvesting magic, her allowing him to escape, or the seals on her breaking. He could feel her fear, and touched her shoulders. She paused and then, leaned back into him. He felt more success then when she had released him. "Let me help you take care of him, it will be a good test for you." he whispered in her ear. 

"He... if he knows what I am... he'll try to use me for magic wont he?" she asked. He nodded, and pulled her away from the window and looked over her. His glamour was stronger then hers, but he went into her closet and frowned towards her as she followed him. Luke was probably already on the way to her room. Being Leia's brother he would be allowed past any wards, Leia did not think him dangerous. To be honest he knew Luke was much more of a kind man BEFORE he was summoned, it could have been the promise of power. He could get Luke any woman he wanted after all, but that would wait. "What?" she questioned. He didn't find much in the closet, but began pulling out a simple mini-skirt, a pair of black leggings, and a red halter top. She glared at him. 

"NO." she stated. "I AM NOT, that is... eugh..." she sighed, and quickly got dressed as Luke walked into the building. She was fast at it, likely practicing during all the time she was a stripper. She looked divine really, he would like for her to be naked, but Luke would find that distasteful. It would send more alarms then her being fully clothed. 

"I'm going to make sure the glamour on you is stronger. Luke can't see through mine, nor sense it, but yours is weaker." she grimaced. "Just a kiss my star killer." he added. She glared at him, but he grabbed her, and pressed her lips to his. She sucked in a breath and he pushed more of his power and knowledge of just how much to... drain into her. It would be a sacrifice to be sure, but quite frankly he was far to eager to put one over Luke and make him suffer. He wanted to make sure she made him suffer, after a long moment that left Luke knocking on the door to her room, she blinked pulling back and swallowed down. He was really loathe to share, and now he knew his horns would no longer be black, but a dark red. Her's were the same, almost nearly on the level. He did wonder if he could drain her, but that would wait. "You know what to do." he soothed, and faded out of sight. It really was nothing to do as she grimaced. 

"REY! What have you done?!" Luke called. Rey was thankful that the house was big and his voice wouldn't carry, maybe she could hear them in the basement, but that could just be the way the home was designed. She shook herself and opened the door, Luke didn't even wait for her invite him inside. He paced as he went in, and glared to her. His eyes tracked over her, and it seemed to linger just a little too long. He wanted nothing more then to rip Luke's head off, but that might be a mood killer for her. 

* * *

 

Rey wasn't entirely sure what passed between her and Ren, however she knew in full just what exactly seduction was. She had practiced it for her schooling. Back when the Dean found she had been stripping, him inviting her up there. Luke didn't really LOOK like the man, the Dean was a fat man, who believed he could shame her into making her have sex with him. He probably did this to several other girls, but Rey wasn't exactly ashamed of it. She didn't bandy it about, but she wasn't ASHAMED. Shame wasn't something she felt unless, well Ren was involved. "Hello Luke, good of you to knock and ask for permission to enter MY HOME." she told him. he froze and snorted towards her. 

"Just what are you planning? Are you thinking he won't try to kill you? If Ren is freed, then this entire world is going to die!" Luke ranted. Rey sighed, and swallowed. She can do this, Luke after all was human. 

"I know Ren's true name. That was the deal." she stated and Luke froze and turned towards her fully. "I let him out, I get his name." She reached out and patted his shoulder condescendingly. "Would you like to see the seals?" Luke moved away from her to the basement, Rey fiddled a bit with the stone on her wrist. With a look to where Ren was she followed him down, and left the door open. Ren would want to watch her, Luke gaped angrily at all the stuff inside of the room. "You know, you should use this." Rey went by to some of her previous work, it soothed wrinkles, but not as good as this next batch would. She tossed the bottle to Luke before he could snap at her. He caught it, and as he tried to make something to say Rey downed her fear of him and walked towards him. It was more then just a walk, and many people, men and women, perfected the walk. The same walk down the stage she did in order to strip for patrons. 

"What, what are you doing with your... what is all of this?" Luke demanded. Rey breathed out and smiled. 

"Grow lights, planets, science Luke. You would think that some people like to be modern instead of just throwing things into the dirt." She reached out and touched his neck, smoothing out his jacket and smiling. "But you know, there is a lot more then just that down here." He stared at her dumbly. "So, very, much more." she dropped her voice, feeling some kind of magic hook out, and gut into the old man. He wasn't prepared at all, and she had him. Luke feel down to his knees and hugged his arms around her waist pressing his face into her stomach. Which churned a bit in disgust. He really wasn't expecting her to be this was he? But then she couldn't exactly make herself do what something inside of her demanded to. Luke wasn't... how did it put it? Worthy. He wasn't worthy of her draining him completely, and giving him any pleasure. Maybe she was different from what Ren was, but poke his head, creating a tiny mark with blood then kissed it. All energy his body stored was gone, and inside of her. Luke slumped down still and probably wont be able to move for around a few days. It was plenty of time for them to decide what to do with him. Ren was touching her shoulders and rubbing them. 

"I... couldn't stand doing anything else." she explained not looking to him. "He's not worth it." He mumbled something and kissed the back of her neck. She broke contact and rumaged in his pockets, finding his keys. "Hope you know how to drive." she stated. 

"Possibly, but why... why not take him?" he asked her following her up the stairs. 

"He's not worth the pleasure." she said and he nodded. Brushing a hand through her hair. She could sense her friends just getting up for the day, Rey shivered in the contact and he continued down her back, under her top as she got the door shut and locked it. "REN. STOP." she snapped at him, he didn't stop cupping her breasts, that were sans a bra, and very much enjoying the touch. 

"You can make me stop if you want to." he whispered. So she could, but instead leaned back into him as he gently pinched her nipples and mouthed the side of her neck. She could feel his erection behind her, pressing against the small of her back. More of her wanted him then she liked to admit. "I can make it quick." he told her sucking a hickey into her neck. She could feel something strange as he continued to massage her breasts and make the nipples really over sensitive. It felt like she was a balloon, and air was slowly being deflated from her. One of his hands slipped down and out and forced her face to the side so he could kiss her from behind. She moaned into the kiss, tasting sweet fire the feeling of being slowly drained falling aside to the way his tongue danced with hers. 

"HEY REY! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Rose said and began to knock on the door as she jerked her face from Ren's. Rose ducked away from the door, pure utter abject- smugness, joy?- radiating off her. "Jesus I would say get a room but you already are in a room!" she called. "Sorry!" she said a moment later. Ren still had a hand on her breast as Rey glared to him. 

"You are a bastard." she told him quietly. He grinned savagely to her, before slowly pulling away from her, hand resting now on her clothed stomach. "HI, Rose. I'm ready to head to the... yeah concert." Rey began and moved away from Ren. Rose darted back in the more perservely happy smile on her lips. She got to meet the 'boyfriend' first. Poe was going to be jealous, and Rose was more then willing to milk this for all its worth. Ren looked over Rose quickly and she elbowed him in the gut, he at least made a move to look moved by it expelling air. 

"So this... is the guy?" she asked watching the interaction avidily. 

"Yes mr. can't keep his hands to himself. Himself." Rey said. 

"So you are Mr. Ren?" Rose asked appraising him and whistling. "damn girl, you did good." Rey flushed as Ren chuckled, grabbing one of her hands and kissing the back of it, as he put the other on her hip possessively. "Got a first name?" she asked. 

"Ben." Rey said quickly and Rose looked confused, and then snorted in a laugh. 

"Ben Ren? Your parents much have hated you." Rose commented lightly. 

"You have no idea." Ren finally said. Rose laughed and moved out from the door as Ren continued to kiss down her hand, to her wrist, to the sensitive elbow. 

"Well, so you are good to go too?" she asked him. He breathed in the scent of Rey's hair and she wanted nothing more then to hop on her toes and crack her head into his nose at the moment for making her be embarrassed. 

"Yes more then good." he said lowly. Rose grinned happily and held up her thumbs to Rey. 

"Good you get him good girl, I'm gonna get Poe." Rose darted off, nearly skipping in joy. Rey snapped her head up to him frowning at him. 

"Did you not know the value of PERSONAL space?" she snapped to him. He chuckled sending shivers down her spine as he bent down licking the tips of her horns. It sent a breathless sense of electricity down her spine and into her core. He grabbed her, holding her up as her legs went limp. 

"Hmm... weak point?" he asked smugly. Rey got her legs back under her and breathed out in a shudder. "I told you, you can COMMAND me to stop. Say it." he demanded her and pushed her against the door frame. She could hear the two others, Finn and Poe starting towards her room. Slowly like creeping down to spy on them. Eugh, voyeurs, it shouldn't be as exciting as it was in her nerves. "Say it. Make me stop." he said again, she kissed him instead. He only stopped when the three made hooting noises. 

"Well, I didn't believe you before girl but now?" Poe commented and made a lewd noise. Rey finally pushed Ren away from her and sighed frustrated at her lack of will power to stop him. 

"I'm ready to go, are you all ready?" She asked them trying to regain a lot of dignity. Ren was combing a hand through her hair and she slapped his hand off her head. 

"Oh hell yes I'm ready. God, this is going to be fun!" Poe stated. 

"You have no idea." Ren said and everyone laughed but Rey. She just smiled feeling a small put of dread curling into her stomach. 


	7. Egestate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all head out to the concert and Rey flexes her new powers while also learning some things about herself. Not entitely in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont have sex in a moving car. This has been a psa. (also, I keep needing to add more chapters. The 8th should be the last I just want to get this one done and done)

The concert was going to take place around an four hour drive out, for Rey it was really nothing, particularly now that she had Luke's car. "So Rey, you like this guy?" Finn asked her she blinked and looked to her friend. He was chatting easily with Rose and Poe though what he could be talking with made her irritated as he glanced to her and smiled. 

"He's alright." she replied and put her hands into her jacket. While she was fine with this outfit she was not going to start freezing when night fell. 

"Are you sure? Doesn't he seem off?" Finn asked pressing closer to her. 

"Finn, its fine. He's really not that off. He doesn't get out much. His... mom was very over protective of him as a kid. That kind of thing doesn't go away." she explained. Poe and Rose laughed as Finn looked to him and then back to her. Rey shifted away from him. "Besides its not your choice who I date." Ren waved the two off and she glared to him, swaggered over to her. He put a kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer to him. 

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Finn told her and stared to Ren. She elbowed Ren before he could talk, and he gaped in although it probably didn't affect him.

"Yes well, I doubt big handsy here can do anything to me I don't want." she told Finn. Now Ren's hands were on her hips, Finn nodded and looked to the two before sighing. "IS there anything else? We should get going. Better early then late." He grimaced. 

"Rey um... if we all quit our jobs what would you do?" she blinked and glanced up to Ren. 

"I'd say you need a job." she answered and slipped to the car feeling a little sick to her stomach. Finn took a breath in and sighed. "Guys, I can't do everything for you, I'll help, but you can't just rely only on me okay?" He nodded. "Thanks though Finn, we'll talk later okay?" 

"Okay, see you there." he smiled to her and she slipped in to the passenger seat without even really thinking of it. Ren slipped in and started the car, pulling out probably a lot better then she ever had in her life and started down the road. She glared to him as he smiled. 

"I took the memories and knowledge from Poe, you and Rose." he explained. Rey grimaced to him, and shifted in her seat. "What is your first memory?" she blinked. 

"Why?" she questioned. He made a noise and shifted lanes smoothly, he was heading in the right direction. "I'll tell you if you tell me how to summon you." she said and the smirk came back. "Well?" 

"Perhaps...would you prefer the whole story?" 

"The whole story? What do you mean?" 

"Do you know how incubi, or succubi are created?" She shook her head. "When the world was much younger, and sentience-" Rey snorted cutting him off. "I am being serious. There were two that were created in the first act of two fully human minded..." He glanced to her and she flushed. "Creatures bred. My own memories of this time are hazy, but from what I know after years of experience this is what creates us. Those that come first were the strongest, I am the utter first." Rey blinked and shifted a little as realization struck her. 

"You... you are..." she bit her lip. 

"Why would virgins have a hard time around me?" he smugly asked and she wanted to slap him. 

"Defloration then..." she flushed, feeling a not unpleasant squirming in her gut. 

"Yes, more followed and in order to maintain myself... I consumed them, after them, I too gained full sentience. However it occurred around the same time I encountered the other that was made that day. A Lillitu." Rey wracked her mind a little, her schooling for magic detailed not much on demons, they were mostly utterly forbidden knowledge. You had to go to a specialist school and be monitored after the main school in order to do anything. But demons tended to 'eat their own' to gain power. There was a limit for this, Rey was told it was around six. "This one was stronger then me at the time, and in essence was my first banishment." 

"Why would she do that?" he made a low noise and she blushed again. 

"I wanted her I suppose, I believe I was hunting her specifically. But that also detailed how I am to be summoned then. While in this realm I can reach out and whisper to men and women so they have this knowledge. I can not do anything else there." The edge of the city scape turned into a low forested land, and the cars dropped off as more people were going into the city then out of it. 

"How would it detail how you are to be summoned?" he turned to her and smiled. 

"She did this, lilitu are rare, but also powerful. It was her that made such restrictions, others are bound by their natures and what they are. In order to summon me, one must offer a..." one of his hands dropped off the wheel, and rested on her thigh sending pleasant shivers up her nerves. "Virginal sacrifice, and this virgin must be aware of what she would be giving up in my summoning." 

"I was meaning more of a ritual." she quipped and pushed off his hand. "both hands on the wheel." she snipped. He put both of his hands back onto the wheel grinning. 

"No real ritual must be made to summon anything. Chanting, spells, its will power that matters. They must will me into this world, and she must be willing to give up her... sexual life." 

"Always a girl?" she asked him. 

"Women are.... broken," she scowled whatever squirming in her gut was gone. "As that act. Men are not." she was silent, turning to the trees that were rushing past. "Is that every thing?" She sighed. 

"My first memory is of leaves." he turned to her glancing quickly. "I think I was climbing a tree, because I had a lot more leaves in my hands, there were a lot on my face and I remember being able to see and trace all the veins in the leaf." he took a breath in and looked to her again. "WHAT?" 

"Nothing, please continue." his voice shifted a little and she glared to him. 

"I have a few more, but most of them are hazy, there was a car, some kind of smell, kid stuff I think. I'm not sure. But my real next memory I think I'm almost a year older and I'm in a car. My parents are arguing and I remember being scared." Rey stared outside and sniffed. "They were heading somewhere important, that's what they were saying and my mom was telling my father they couldn't do it. I was so very scared, and my father just looked out at something....and then nothing for a while. There was a really nice person there, I never saw her again, but she pulled me from the car and vanished." He looked to her again. "The car was on fire by the time people arrived and I was there waiting, the lady told me to wait for people. After that I hoped around foster families for a long time till Holdo picked me up." 

"You parents likely tried to raise you from the dead." he told her. Rey shifted not looking at him. 

"That's... all completely and utterly forbidden." she said lowly. 

"But not unknown... you may have fell out of a tree, they raised you, more then likely sacrificing a animal, a cow perhaps... more then one animal. The powers that claim your world sensed this, and asked them to get rid of you." Raising the dead was more so forbidden then summoning anything, there has been nothing on it for... so longer then she even know. She hadn't even heard of medieval tales of raising that actually worked. 

"If they loved me so much to bring me back why were they just so willing to...." Rey swallowed down. 

"Have you not been in this world?" he asked softly. Rey frowned and took a steady breath. 

"That doesn't explain how I'm... this." she mumbled. 

"A lilitu was in the area, sensed what you were, or what they were going to do and killed your family. Then because the raising was likely imperfect, or you died again in the crash, she merged herself with you." Rey squirmed in her seat. "It would make sense, a lilitu giving her life and soul up to fix you. Thus creating an inhuman creature in a human shell. A half human, or not even human at all." 

"I AM HUMAN." she snapped loudly at that. Ren reached out and took her hand actually squeezing it gently she turned to him. 

"There is no shame in this. A creature was sacrificed to bring you back to life, and another saw that you were more then worthy to do the same. One more ancient and powerful then you could know." Rey swallowed down some tears. "This one could have been the last of them, and choose to end her life, the fabric of her soul and very being to keep you alive." 

"Is that why... the horns and all this?" she asked him. 

"Yes, it would be... getting in touch with this side of you. Did this Holdo place seals on you as well?" 

"I don't remember her doing it, but maybe..." he made a noise and brought her hand to where he could kiss her palm. Then he dropped her hand and she flushed before wiping her hands nervously on her skirt. "I would..." she dropped off biting her lip. 

"You want to know this lilitu?" he asked and glanced to her. She shifted again and grimaced. "Lilitu's are known to protect children, but they can not stop from... draining energy from them. True incubi, or succubi only drain sexual energy. From what I know Lilitu can drain life itself as well as the other, they do so mainly to men who... are not kind to their women and children." 

"Like you?" she asked and watched him frown. 

"Have I not done everything that you yourself wanted?" he asked. 

"Not to Leia." he snorted. "Not to all those people you yourself said you KILLED them." 

"I am not human, and neither are you." she shifted away from him. "But if you like, they didn't die directly because of me." She shook her head. "I do not unlike you consume LIFE. I consumed all their desire for sex, and they in shock died. Humans are weak, its as simple as that, loosing that kind of instinct? Leia survived it and it was HER that brought all of them as well. None of them would be dead if she had not played her part." She sighed. 

"You are right and I hate you for it." he didn't smile however. She did hate it, he was right. How could Leia bring people to do this? Obviously he had been sealed for a long time, and she had been... feeding him for probably decades until he nearly was free. Leaving Leia nearly dead. 

"I can not stop what I am any more then you can." he told her lowly. "Those seals preventing you from dying, using the animals life force could even have been weakened by this." he took her hand again and fingered the glowing stone which now wasn't glowing that much, it flickered with barely any life. "It only glows in the presence of seals. It could have weakened them, thus allowing the life of that Lilitu to grow further and take over what was left of your humanity." 

"I AM HUMAN." she repeated. He breathed in and out and smiled glancing to her. The trees ended heading down further into long farmlands of various tall crops. 

"Do you feel human?" he asked her. Rey shivered, and shook her head. Maybe she never really felt a part of humanity and mages, witches, warlocks in general at all from the beginning. It could explain why every foster parent couldn't continue to stomach her. What made up a human being? A body, soul? He took her hand again, and held it as the car swept silently away from probably the only place she could have called home. 

"What do you want to do at the concert?" she asked softly. He made a noise and she snaked her hand back scowling. "NOT AN ORGY." 

"Oh please?" he begged and she felt a shiver down her spine. 

"... A small one. Ten people max." she told him and got a chuckle that sent more thrills down her spine. She squirmed in her seat, trying not to just. "I choose them." 

"Deal." he said easily. "Then I will have you?" she turned to him and swallowed. 

"Oh... um.... I..." Rey shifted and gnawed on her lip. "Does it matter... if I'm not... human anymore?" She wasn't accepting it, right?  

"It makes me want you more." she flushed and wanted to either just leap out of the moving car, or well, go down on him then and there. "You can if you like." he said answering her thoughts. She glared to him. 

"That is distracted driving." he chuckled grinning to her quickly. "Eyes on the road." he looked back to it still grinning. "Stop reading my mind." she snapped. 

"I can keep my mind on two things." he told her. "Do you want to do it?" he asked her lowly. She flushed and clenched her hands on the sides of her legs. 

"Get out of my head." 

"I am not in your head my lovely Star Killer. I can feel your desire for it." 

"You just want it." she told him and folded her arms around her chest. "Why on earth would I want to please you?" She was probably one tiny string away from at least trying. She blinked as the air in the car got uncomfortably hot, and she had to prevent herself from actually doing it by tightening all her muscles. "STOP THAT." she forced out and he looked to her briefly. 

"I am not holding back anything, are you?" he questioned. Rey flushed and dropped her hands. 

"If we die in a car crash its your fault then." she told him. 

"Oh my darling star killer, it will take a lot more then that to kill you." She swallowed again squirming. "Would you like for me to do the same?" Her hesrt beat a sick few notes. She slipped from her seat-belt keeping the main porn on as she twisted herself toward him. One of his hands twined in her hair as she shakily pulled at his clothes. It was odd him really only having loose bottoms but also what felt like a full on zipper and suit. His hand kneaded the back of her head as she finally really touched him for sure. It sent aching fire up from the pads of her fingers to her wrists and up. Stopping at her heart beating rapidly and flooding heat through her entire system. 

He was hard in just moments and only moved his hand from her head to quickly flick the radio on, more thankfully Luke had a fully auto car letting her not be uncomfortable around a stick shift. Swallowing down drool, she felt a little angry at that, Rey wrapped her hand around the base of his penis and braced it as she ran a tongue along the side of it. He breathed out a little harshly and ran his hand down her back along her skin. Sending more fire through her veins until she felt like she'd do just about anything to have him pull the car over and bend her over the hood. 

Instead she breathed cool air onto the spit slicked member, and kissed the weeping tip, licking out the precum from it. Bracing her other hand on the car she very lightly ran her tongue around the tip before sucking it into her mouth. While the soft rock did hide a few sounds it didnt hide a low moan from him as he went back to massaging the back of her head. Remembering to not choke herself she concentrated on slowly climbing him up gently rubbing her finger tips bracing it in small circles. Keeping her cheeks hollow, and the suction as consistent as possible. With one of his arms on the back of her head she didn't hit one arm, but her ear did constantly brush the bottom of the wheel. 

He gave another low moan and she felt a small shiver before she drew back just enough to swallow down the sperm that flooded down his length into her mouth. She drew back again, swallowing more until she could lick him clean. She wasn't sure what was worse, that he was still hard, or that she had a begging plea on her lips for him to pull over and just rail her from behind. It was a chore to get him back into his pants and duck back up face completely red. "I can, if you want me to do so." Ren answered her mind. She squirmed back into her seat belt. 

"NO." She took a steadying breath. 'hold it together' her stomach burned pleasant tingles into the rest of her body and her core ached, begging to have him inside of her. He turned to her and and smiled. She glanced at the clock, barely an hour had passed by. Mortification, and some shame filled her, but he took her hand again running a finger down her palm. 

"That was wonderful." he told her quickly. She blushed and put a hand to her lips to hide a smile. "No what?" he asked lowly, sending a shiver down her spine. 

"No, I want a bed, with... four posts, and a canopy. With..." she scrambled up her brain looking for something more specific. It let her calm herself down. "A large mirror on the wall, and daisies. Lots of daisies." she dropped off trying to think of anything else. 

"Daisies?" Was all he asked. 

"They are my favorite flower." Rey bit her lip and swallowed again. IF only she had the forethought to grab a bottle of water or something. Really anything. "I... umm... and... that... sort of stuff, from... the... dream." she added slowly. 

"Anything else?" she glared to him. 

"I want to have my clothes ripped off?" she asked and flushed. 

"Yes, I do enjoy that. But noting else?" she shook her head and took a breath steadying herself. "Good." 

"Good luck trying that." she told him and kicked the seat back and leaned it down. "I'm going to get a little sleep." He chuckled. 

"Are you sure?" Rey turned to him ogling him. 

"Do you want me to quiz you on every single genus of Rosa?" she asked him back and he laughed. The sound filling the car, and making her nervous tension leave her body. She chuckled a bit with him and closed her eyes shifting a little to get more comfy. 

"Have a pleasant dream." he told her and remained quiet as she started to try to get some sleep, her body was more then willing to agree with her and she faded into a empty blackness that could be a dream. 

* * *

 

Miles away, back into the manor Luke woke up, he shifted and gasped in as he pushed himself to standing. He felt like he had run a hundred miles and looked around the basement. The lights were on, and he stumbled to the door wrenching it open. Leia had spelled each door to allow him entry. Just in case if anything failed and the entire manor needed to be locked down to prevent the escape of the demon. While he didn't have the stone of merlin, he did have access, even if someone locked the doors, to the manor. He nearly had to crawl his way up the stairs, sweating with the effort as he finally got above ground. The moment he did he was able to tap into a ley line, and absorb energy to make it feel like he no longer was going to pass out. That done, he ran to a mirror and called forth more energies, using the line as a power source. Grey mist shadowed the mirror as he followed it with his will into the shape of what he wanted. 

The two had taken his car, right now without the guise of glamour as the mirror could see through it, he could see just what Rey was. He breathed in harshly, as Ren turned to the source, smiled at him, and then cut the power. the vision ended, and Luke growled. The demon was free, and more then free, he had someone who as far as Luke knew had the stone of merlin, which could allow them into his own archives, or the magic archives that held every ritual to summon the demons he and his family had tried so hard to get rid of. He pulled at the power again, forming it into another spell. "HOLDO!" he called out and the surface misted shuddering. Until finally it formed into the woman's form, rubbing her face and obviously barely awake. She glared to him. "Ren has escaped." he stated and she blinked and scrambled further up. 

"Luke, seriously? He's gone? He's escaped?" she asked he hissed in frustration. 

"Yes. You-" The vision was cut off, and a single moment later Holdo appeared with a great flash of light. Heat lingered out as she panted a little from the expenditure. "Can come and check." he finished. Good, she was taking this seriously. Holdo didn't waste any time and ran down the stairs, only to dart back up and start pacing around the room. 

"Where is Rey?" she asked him. 

"Your protegee was a succubus." he told her flatly. Holdo froze and glared to him. 

"She is not my protegee." she snapped to him. "she is a child I saw had potential, if not trained she could be a danger. It is no use to have wild mages mucking about the lines and power." Luke somewhat agreed with her, and while he was one, if not the eldest lines, this just proved what he had thought at first. Rey was in no way proper, and never was, to be the one to banish or contain Ren. He didn't know what his sister was thinking. "What can we do?" she asked him, Luke frowned to his memories. 

"She told me that she released him in exchange for his true name, though I doubt that." Holdo ran a hand through her loose hair and glanced around the room. 

"Wait... she has been using this as her room? Why not the master?" Luke glared to the woman. 

"why on earth would I know this?" 

"Do...you know anything more about her?" she asked him and examined the room, finding one of Leia's journals on the bedside table. 

"WHY is this important?" he demanded and she turned to him. 

"It is to me, we have to be calm about this." she closed her eyes and settled the journal down. Magic threads covered the entire area and for a long time he watched her, one of Holdo's jobs was a hunter, one who hunted for those that had the potential but no ties to any blood. It was one of the reasons why she was chosen to be the next Prime Magickar. 

"I know she uses blood to cast." he stated as Holdo tried to find Rey's exact location. In what he did, he saw only them in a car, and knew it was his. But nothing was happening, Holdo pulled everything back with a tight frown. Her hands shook a little as she pushed them through her hair again. "What is it?" he questioned. 

"The girl is dead." she said and stared down at the bed. "Luke, you said a mage once stole the raising from the archives. WHo was it?" Luke shifted wanted nothing more then to find the demons and kill them. It was for the safety of all. 

"Some utterly minor man, why? He's dead. I had him killed." Luke blinked as Holdo turned to him. 

"WHO WAS HE?" Luke paced to the mirror and called up the image of the man from his memories. Seeing him again Luke frowned, Rey must favor her mother more, but her hair, and eyes were the same color as the desperate face of the man. "Did he do the ritual?" she asked him and he nodded, body sighing as he realized just how now things connected. He killed a minor mage, who had raised his daughter. He had warned the man, but they had fled, seeking instead to make the raising permanent. He had to have him killed, and what did it matter if the abomination was in the car? It wouldn't be able to move the broken body. Just how did that thing, which had to be Rey survive, and not only that, but to be perfectly raised from death, only to die yet again? He couldn't sense the fine energy like Holdo could. 

"It I believe was Rey's father." he said quietly. Holdo grimaced to him. "I had to kill him as he refused to destroy the child he raised. Instead he left, seeking someone, or something to continue its life." 

"So Rey is a homunculus then?" Luke sighed as she shifted in the room. "Will she be back here?" Luke blinked to her. "We need not worry if she will come back, we'll seal the home-" 

"She still has the STONE." he replied. Holdo frowned to him. 

"DO you have any better ideas. It took four to find him the last time, and they all died. YOUR OWN SISTER had to nearly sacrifice her entire life to seal him. Then there were MORE who died as we searched for a way to banish him and let her recover." He slumped into a chair. "Ren is more dangerous then any demon you have faced Luke. He destroyed EVERYTHING we had on him. EVERYTHING. We can't banish him without knowing how to prevent his summoning, even accidentally." 

"I know that!" he put his hands into his face. "She might be back, why don't you know? You helped to cultivate her." he demanded. Holdo scoffed. 

"She is nothing Luke, or rather was nothing. A wild creature barely able to even cast the most simple spells without using her blood. If she was raised then it was first imperfect correct?" Luke nodded, he remembered seeing a short glance of the little thing, almost doll like, unblinking thing. Moving slowly dazed and nearly thoughtless. "So, what do you know would make her raising perfect?" he ran though all the spells in his head, all the ones he knew about and swore. "Nothing?" 

"No. Raising the dead in a perfect manner is impossible." Holdo glared to him. "I don't know how the thing survived and became... more human. Those seals the parents placed might have kept her life intact through the crash." 

"We know nothing, of this do we?" she questioned. Luke looked to her and sighed. "If she was raised, then something kept her alive, or brought her fully back to life. Can a demon do that? A succubus?" Luke blanched. "Well?" 

"I... do not know. Demons are unthinking monsters. They only care for what they want, and thus are mindless." Holdo stared at him. "It could be. It has never happened to my knowledge." 

"Neither to mine. The dead haven't been raised for centuries either." 

"We should search the home for clues then. See if they left anything to where they went. Those three that came to live with her, can we contact them?" 

"Who exactly?" Holdo questioned him. Luke stood and rubbed his temples. Just how were they going to get Ren back into those seals, or any seal? Not only that, he could bypass them if Rey gave him the stone. But he told her quickly, as they searched the rooms that were being used. It pained him to find some mess, but there was no sense worrying about maids. There were bigger things to find, and they could find hardly anything. He didn't glance to the computers, not trusting the device, neither did Holdo. There was no sense in doing so. It disgusted the two in fact, these young children and their useless toys. They stalled just outside shifting at just what to do. "Vrigins attract him?" she questioned him, Luke nodded. 

"Only female I believe." she sighed and put her hand to her face. "You plan on sacrificing another to try to get him bound again?" 

"We will have to." she answered and looked up. "I... do not think there are any in school who are that." Luke grimaced. He had done his due to his family and made children, which he let into the world of magic, they really wanted nothing much to due with him asides from the usual family drabble. 

"I don't know of one, unless you plan on using a child." Holdo tapped her lips. 

"We must use one then. I will see to it. You get everything prepared." he nodded. Holdo vanished again leaving him alone outside of the manor. 

* * *

 Rey found herself wandering the veins in leaves again, only this time she found herself turning into a sort of hollow, like a sun burned hole into a leaf and there was a figure there waiting for her. In all, she didn't look much like Rey. With long black hair, and nearly red black eyes. But They shared the same 'demonic' traits, and it was the same woman who had pulled her out of the car, Rey new the moment she saw her. "Hello little one." she stated in a cool low voice. Rey shifted a little in front of her. "I made this, a tiny part of me in case if... you were to awaken in this." She smiled softly. 

"You... saved my life." Rey said and she shook her head. "But, you did! You saved my life!" 

"You were dead little one. As dead as a human could be, I... transformed you into this." Rey took a step back from the woman not understanding. "What I did... I cut out my heart," Rey looked down to a empty place in her chest. "And put it inside of you..." Rey blinked. "I died, so that you could live, but you were never... alive then. Perhaps that is why I was able to do this." She waved her hand and brought forth a vision that was a memory from her. Not from Rey's mind, but she could dully sense a bit of fear from her. There were two mages, minor, that were supposed to come to her. She didn't know the reason, but they were willing to do something. They only knew her kind as ones who protected children, and she knew there was a child in the car. In the way you knew your heart was beating. 

But that child was still, limp and unmoving in the car seat. Her father looked up into the mirror frowning. "It could work. This thing could help her." her father stated, Rey didn't remember his voice, but just like how one knows of their heart beating, of their lungs breathing in, she knew it was her father's voice. "This place is important to their kind." her mother shifted looking back to the doll like thing, Rey couldn't see it as herself. It didn't blink, and held onto a toy with limp hands. 

"We... can't do it. We can't!" she said, and bit back a sob. "We tried, she should rest." 

"Love," he stated and she turned to him, he glanced to her and put a small smile on his face. "They will protect her, the hunter won't be able to touch her, and maybe this demoness will know how to bring her back fully." he glanced out, and in the memory her stomach clenched in fear. A black dog, larger then the car darted out. In the same moment the lilitu, leapt into the mirror, shattering it, but passing through, and into the scene, racing after the car. The black dog, hit the car, sending it rocketing out and hitting the side railing, as it then over turned, and the dog vanished. She rushed into the car, yanking out the dead child and holding it in her arms as the child stayed silent and dead. The homunclus, for that is what the child was, held the heart of a baby cow. Slowly, she peeled back the pink coat open, and to the crudely sewn cavity. Opening it up, she touched her chest. 

The way to raise the perfect dead was to use the heart of a demon, an animal will not ever work. But then that person will become a demon...Slowly, she cut into her own chest on the empty road, and pulled out her heart, quickly pulling out the calf heart and placing her heart into the cavity there. The organ latched itself into the child, the cavity there closed, and the calf heart went into the demons cavity, for just a little longer life. Maybe only an hour. She kissed the top of the girls head, it was more then worth it. It would always be worth it to save a child. She gasped in and blinked up at the woman. "Hey little one." she soothed, the fearful little girl. "I saved your life, don't worry, all will be well." a small smile took the girls lips. The demon laid a single more part of her inside of the girl, this memory, this tiny part of the demon that would without hesitation give up her life for any child. "You need to stay here okay? I'll stay with you until I'm gone." The car slowly leaked fuel and a spark made it catch on fire. But the demoness stayed, until the calf heart stopped in her chest and she truly died. Fading from existence. 

That is where the memory ended, leaving Rey alone in her mind. This had to be the truth of how she came to be, so she really was dead and had been since she was a child. But, who summoned that black dog? Who killed her parents? Those burned in her mind, and she was going to find them and kill them. 

* * *

 

Maybe it was that she treated him so well, or as well as one could expect. She was holding up beautifully, not allowing him to ravish her. Once she was asleep, face frowning cutely in her dreams, her called forth a messenger. A tiny speck of darkness appeared near his head. "Tell the others I am free, I intend on coming back to rule, but first there are some things I require." his voice was quiet and soft, in order not to wake Rey. He settled on what she wanted, and dictated it to the messenger, the tiny creature a small humanoid shape nodded along with his words, it glanced to Rey a few times. "Ensure it is prepared, I intend on taking my time." he finished, the creature nodded leaving him alone with her again. Out of everything he experienced in his long existence, and is consumption of millions of women, tasting his own kind was rare, a delicacy. And she was promising to be able to stand up for longer then just a single session. 

He could pry into her dreams, invade them and take her there, but he left her in whatever dreams she had herself. Driving to the venue was easy and he somewhat enjoyed the long trip, he could expend the energy and transport them there. But she might take offense at that, and right now he was willing to do nearly anything to ensure that he could take her, perhaps if he pressed to hard he'd loose what he had. He was going to savor this opportunity for as long as possible. Rey gave a small sob, and he turned to her, extending a portion of himself into her dreams. She was crying over an empty space, and gently this part of him soothed her, crouching down beside her arm roaming over her shoulder. The dream inside of her mind turned to him, taking the comfort of his warmth. The major part him concentrated on the road and keeping the car heading straight for the venue, and to the creation of just what she wanted. 

In her dream however his hand not around her shoulder laid down on her bare thigh, she shivered, and mouthed a kiss on the side of his neck. Surrounded by thick green which faded into the background he lightly twisted the dream again, taking from her memories and his own. A low long couch with thick plush pillows, she was sitting by him head just at the hollow of his throat, tongue now darting out to lick the thick pulse line. He rose his hand from her thigh, touching her cheek and bringing her lips up to meet his. She moaned into his mouth and he pushed her gently, coaxing her so that she slipped onto his lap straddling him. She grabbed the labels of his robe that he conjured without really thinking, something roman, ah that was a wondrous time as well. She grinned into his lips and settled down, her long flowing tunic of the same roman design doing little to hide her. Or aid in as he hardened and rested just along her folds she moaned again drawing back from him. He mouthed down her neck, sucking at her pulse which beat thickly. "Oh lord yes." she breathed out, sinking down just a little more, and resting almost fully onto his length. 

"Do you really want it?" he asked her softly. He grabbed her hips holding her up from his length. She huffed, hands on his shoulders and pressing her mouth to his again. She was waiting, nearly bracing herself onto his shoulders for him to guide himself into her. He wasn't going to give it to her, not until she was really there, and this wasn't just a dream. Instead he moved so that she was braced against the armed end of the lounging couch, she scowled at him as he pulled off the robe on her tossing it mindlessly away. Oh she wanted to be on top? He leaned down over her, kissing her, down her neck, and on each side of her breasts. She panted heavily, and he could feel himself starting to drain her out, it took a little concentration, and more leading on his part for her, but he eased it down so that the drain she made on him, still spider thin was as much as he was draining from her. 

His real form wavered a bit distastefully onto the road, but once that was done, he could concentrate more on the road. One car behind him honked, and bypassed him, but he stayed on track. Going back into her dream, but casting a look to her in the car. Flushed red, and most definitely near panting for want. It was beautiful. In the dream he only paused to gently mouth and massage her thighs as she moaned low in her throat. "You can ride me once you wake up." he soothed in the dream. She blinked and grinned, and he took his time tormenting her sensitive skin until she writhed under him. Finally he ran just a single finger through her soaking folds and she gasped. It would have been enough to wake her, if he didn't have control over her dreams. Her body shuddered, tight on strings he could taste in both airs of the dream and in the car. 

"Please... more." she begged breathy and light. Her hands braced herself it hurt part of him not to, but instead slid his middle finger into her tight folds. Almost immediately she clenched around him, body shivering as she came around just a single digit. He waited patiently as she recovered gasping in hands braced on his shoulders as she looked down and swallowed. 

"Its just one..." he teased and felt her mild horror. More of mindless dread of just what two, or the whole thing resting against her thigh, would do. She'd be mindless with pleasure. He drew out, and she sighed in relief. It was so adorable, but he wasn't finished. He brought the finger to his mouth and tasted her, it wasn't near the same thing, but now however he did have her memory of what she looked like. It did hurt not to take the car off the road, and give her exactly what her mind begged him to do. It was like a bleeding wound but he'd have her soon enough, and might not have to worry about his attention to be distracted in not consuming her whole. Slowly he trailed his pointer and middle finger down her navel, trailing her wet and his spit down. Down the curls of her hair, and through her folds to rest at her entrance. 

"Two?" she asked lowly, and he smiled his other hand snaked around her, pulling her up a little more so he could mouth at her aching nipples. She came again when he inserted them, but this time he didn't just let her clench around him he brushed along the the inside, and she mewled, another orgasm coming just after the other. In the car Rey shivered, the low mewl coming from her mouth. He did this again, and again her body going red and flushed. "Ah!" her nails bit deliciously into his back after another. "Please... no more." he stopped and she blinked mind coming out of the tense fog of pleasure. "oh... umm...." 

"You said stop." he teased her, finally pulling his fingers out. Now he finally pulled her hips down, so that he rested through her folds. Overly sensitive as she was he felt her muscles clench around him, begging, aching, for him. He glanced around the area, they were coming into a small city, full of low hotels, his messenger came back speaking lowly in his ear. He nodded and headed for a single hotel, as his dream version rubbed his length through her dripping folds. Slicking himself with her wetness, and creating fantastic sensations for himself. He passed the venue for the concert still preparing for the event as he slid into the parking lot of a small hotel, a hostel mostly, which offered monthly rentals from a sign. Coming to a stop and parking the car he turned fully to Rey she was shivering in the seat as his full attention took her. Just one more time, he made her come, her body nearly limp as he called her to wake up. 

Rey woke with a gasp, her pupils dark and dilated. "We're here." he told her as she turned fully to him. Her body was flushed, and more deliciously aroused then any time before. She barely had control of herself as he exited, and drew her out of the car on shaky legs. 

"Did...didn't I tell you not to do... that?" she asked him leaning on him for support. He kissed her cheek, bending over her and gently tugging her earlobe with his teeth. 

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" he countered. Shame filled her then, but it was dulled out as he held his hand out and the tiny messenger dropped a key with a numbered tag into his hands. He guided her quickly to the room in question and opened the door. Her blinked as she walked in with him right behind her, just as she described, however he had a few things added. Like the open plan with thick columns to support the roof, which held rings, or, in a few, shackles. In a corner was a large Jacuzzi tub, and along a wall was entire thick mirror. Daisies were scattered all along the room, in vases or as petals. She pushed off him to stand in the room blinking. "Is this not what you asked for?" he asked smugly. Rey blanched, as she looked down at the four post bed with a gauzy curtain. On it was various clothes, all flimsy and light. Easy to tear, for the both of them. He didn't want to deny her the satisfaction either. 

"I'm gonna die here..." she mumbled lightly, but not in dread. He held his hand out to her, and she frowned but took it letting him pull her into his body and take her lips as she shivered. 

"I wouldn't let you die my darling star killer." he told her lowly. She swallowed, and breathed out shakily. "You have all day now to prepare yourself." 

"That sounds good to me." she looked down at her clothes and frowned. "This isn't exactly christian rock group...sort of clothes." she mumbled he chuckled, and bent down to run a hand up her thigh making her squirm again. But he didn't really touch her just yet, he wanted to savor it, and get her begging even more in need. 

"I'll get you whatever your heart wants." he whispered. She made a low moan but he had to ensure that she wasn't going to perish during it. Demons after all were mostly constructs of pure energy, a fleshy body is just a bonus to feel everything. Their kind were masters of manipulating the energies to make them. Soon enough, he'd have her begging, panting, and moaning for real. It was just a matter of time. 


	8. Veni, veni, venias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and the Rest attend the Concert, and finds out how to manipulate people. Luke and Holdo then have a reckoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you were wondering when Han was making an appearance. XD

Rey slowly walked into the room, the air felt tingly and strange. Like it wasn't exactly a part of the world outside slowly she turned scowling at Ren as he shut the door behind him. There was another crackle and an astringent sort of smell, the lighting was low and soft. "Yes?" he asked approaching her slowly he stopped just out of arms reach smiling. 

"This, isn't part of earth is it?" she asked him. He bowed reaching his hand out to, Rey gnawed on her lip before reaching out and taking it letting him draw her closer to his body. There wasn't need for glamour here and she could feel the 'spell' melt away. His was hot, skin nearly blistering. He pulled at her clothes, and she sighed against him pressing her lips to the hollow of his throat. Instead of pulling off the top, he slit the side of it and ripped off her. She shivered at the feeling and he slowly pushed her against one of those posts, this one held nothing on it thankfully enough. She moaned as his hands tracked down her sides and to her hips. 

"This is a tiny little pocket of our world." he whispered to her and leaned down mouthing kissing from her cheek, to her neck and lingered on her collar bone. His fingers edged down, and unbuttoned her shorts. One hand slipped back under the hem edging it down as the other did the same getting it down her hips. 

"Ren," she warned and he stalled, kissing back up from her collarbone. "I need more..." he grinned into the side of her neck. "Clothes." she finished and swallowed. His grinned stayed as he slipped her clothes, both the sorts and underwear down at the same time. She reached around under his arms fingers brushing down his back. She could feel his muscles twitch and jump as she gently scrapped her nails along his skin. 

"I am getting you clothes." he told her, and slipped the rest of her clothes down, now pooled awkwardly around her ankles. She frowned as he kissed her lips sending hot shivers down her body. "Don't you get naked to put on clothes?" he asked her smugly. Rey wanted to be irritated at him but he bent down and kissed the side of a breast, before taking her painfully pointed nipple into his mouth. Gently teasing the point and sucking, she moaned and felt like she'd burst into flames at any moment and really could care less. Slowly one hand snaked down along with him as he kneeled in front of her. Her heart thumped into her neck thready and light. He kissed her belly button and she shivered, putting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he got her shoes, and socks pulled off. She moaned again, stepping out of her pooled clothes. 

"Bath?" she asked, he chuckled, standing up in front of her again and pulling her flush against his chest. Rey bit down a squeak as he swept her up into a bridal carry. Out into the mostly hidden tub and settling her on the side. In a moment the tub was filling with steaming water. "Why aren't you naked?" she asked him, and he grinned. Drawing her hands to his hips. Rey gulped though she should have no real reason to, she had just-she slipped his pants down, and resisted an urge to go down on him again. Trust an incubus to be able to have it up whenever he pleased. 

"Clothes? What type?" he asked her as she slipped off the lip of the tub, going down on her knees in front of him. He ran a hand through her hair, and that really is what decided her, it felt soothing. She frowned and decided not to answer just yet and instead mouthed the side of the penis as she ran a hand down the other side. He let out a low breath, now on more stable footing, and not worried about crashing a car, she used her other hand to gently cup his balls just barely putting pressure on them. She sucked on the side, slicking it with her spit. Heat pooled into her lower stomach and she ignored it before turning to the other side, running her tongue on the underside as she did so. One hand gripped a horn, and it wasn't entirely unpleasant sending hot shivers though her, the other massaged her head. 

Rey forgot about teasing him as she went back her more free hand taking the shaft and rubbing the slickness of her spit over it. She took the tip her mouth without preamble tasting his leaking precum and shuddering. "Touch yourself." he commanded, Rey blinked, letting her fondling hand down. She moved her other hand up and down the shaft preparing herself to again take as much as she could of him. She could feel him smiling at her, as her hand slid up her thigh. When she was in the tub last time there really was no way to feel just how wet she was. She shivered, taking the tip of him into her mouth again, as she swiped through her folds. He guided her head down gently as she ran a small circle around her clit with two fingers. She let him guide her head back and then down again as she kept her hands busy, one on herself, and the other on the rest of the shaft. Her hips almost would give little shakes rocking just a little as she pleasured herself rocking into her fingers. 

Ren moaned lowly, and pulled her head back as he again came into her mouth, she swallowed everything she could manage. But she breathed out shakily as she came as well, shuddering and then gasping in a long drought of sex laden air that did really nothing to calm her burning body. He pulled away, and pulled her up back to the lip of the tub, shutting off the water quickly as she got her brain back into more working order. She blinked and stared at a small glob of darkness that barely resembled a human being by him. "Tell him what exactly you want." he told her and pressed his lips to her before she really could. She scowled for just a moment, but relaxed against him as he moved closer to her, to the point where he rested hard against her stomach, balls resting against her core. It all sent more hot fire into her veins, and Rey doubted she could really think well. 

"Dress," she told it as he drew back, from her lips and encircled her with his arms. Pressing their chests flush, and teasing her earlobe with his teeth. The black thing nodded. "one, ah..." he moved down to the side of her neck, sucking another hickey into the side of it. Her heart went back to thready and light. "inch... straps, buh....buh..." she scowled at Ren as one hand touched her thigh, as the other cupped her breast and massaged it, rolling her nipple between two which were together and pinching it between them. "Blah-ack." His hand drew a little back and his finger tips and nails gently ran up and down her thigh. "To... calf....lacy... ah trim?" Rey dragged her hands through his hair as his traveled back down, letting of her breast and drawing his hips further away from her. A tiny bit of hopeful dread pooled into her, and he chuckled before more painfully nipping her nipples and their still hard points. 

"Having trouble?" he asked into her skin. She frowned as he slipped to his knees and blinked as he sucked yet another hickey just above her belly button. 

"Shoes to match." she stated. "I'll need a shawl, thick?" he chuckled and kissed the inner part of her thigh. "Tha-" she yelped when he nipped one thigh, and flinched. 

"You're beautiful." Rey felt her cheeks heat up, and gnawed on her lip. She looked back to the waiting creature. 

"That's all." she told it, it nodded and vanished leaving them alone. She combed her hands through his hair, and shuddered as he pulled her legs so that one rested on his shoulder and the other braced on the floor as he ran a single finger through her. Rey saw stars as she came just from the little brush, and felt rather then heard him chuckle. He pulled her further towards him and ran his tongue through her, lapping up her leaking fluids. She shivered planting a hand down for more stability as he pressed his tongue inside of her and she felt another orgasm roar through her veins. "OH, YES." she breathed out more roughly racking her hand through his hair. He ran it up, and ran a circle around her clit, his hand moved from her thigh, and slowly ran a single finger around her entrance. 

"Such a wonderful little starkiller." he told her and slowly slide it into her. She went more mindless as she came around his finger, and could care less as she felt like something being dragged out of her. Slowly extending the clenching and shivers until she could barely relax on the edge of the large tub. 

"You," she gasped at him. "Are, an ass." she finished, slowly he drew his finger out of her looking up at her as he licked his finger clean from her fluids. 

"Do you want two? Or a bath?" Rey looked down at him and swallowed. 

"Oh... both?" he laughed into the air, and rose up, sliding with her into the hot water. It felt nearly tepid to her skin which begged to be touched, Ren obliged the want as they settled into more comfortable places inside. The jets started up, and she relaxed, until her pulled her on top of his lap in the tub. "YES." she hissed out, and pressed her lips to his as he rested against her folds. More then anything she wanted it inside of her, and felt him smile into the kiss. But he didn't give it to her, instead with on hand on her hip preventing her from rocking, and rubbing the length along her, and hopefully slide him inside, he ran the free hand up, and slowly pressed two fingers into her. The more harder stretch, his hands were huge, wasn't as satisfying, it wasn't entirely what she wanted, almost needed, as he drew out another orgasm, slowly massaging some spot inside of her. She went limp on top of him, his hand gently ran down and up her spine as she recovered, his fingers still inside of her. He slowly slid them back out, and she grabbed his hand, though the water got most of it off, she sucked the two fingers, lazily. 

"I'll wash your back," he told her pulling her into a kiss. 

"So, when do I get the wings and fly?" she asked, and kissed his chin. Something in her head worked in the background. Don't pigeons breed in the air, or at least some pigeons? Something like that, she heard it in a movie or something. 

"Ah, well... I'd suggest after..." she snuggled closer to him still feeling unsatisfied, but in a more good way. "Perfect." he whispered to her. So maybe dying from pleasure wasn't exactly a bad thing she thought, it certainly felt really good. "Tired?" He asked far to smugly, and she frowned completely loathed to move off of him. 

"Fuck you." She stated quickly, and wiggled just enough so that she was beside him in the tub. Her blood, skin and bones cooled rapidly and the water now felt wonderfully hot. She now noticed some oil on the surface that held a flowery sort of scent to it. More of those black creatures were popping in and out tossing petals into the water. It was just odd enough for her to notice, but not too odd for her to really care. Part of her still ached, wanting more of him. 

"You will fuck me." He replied easily shifting up and disturbing her rest. Fairly languidly he pulled her to the center and settled her down in his lap as he washed her hair. Thankfully, or perhaps unthankfully he wasnt hard and pressing into her back. But she relaxed allowing him agency over her as he spent quite a lot of time soaping her breasts, getting her clean as her mind worked on something. 

"So... incubi are fetishes, or specific sex acts right?" she asked, he was combing his hands through her hair loosing more of it and getting it wet. One of those creatures gave him something like soap that he was massaging into her hair. Rey couldn't exactly fathom why an incubus would enjoy such a mundane sort of act, unless it was partly of this sort of deal. 

"Yes," he washed the soap out untangling the mess that was made when he massaged the soap into her hair. It smelled more citrusy then the flowery smell around her. "You should see the one for," he snorted and she leaned back to stare up at him. He was smiling happily. "Feet... he is a little red head. Calls himself Armataige last I remember." she giggled, letting him guide her head back so he could continue washing her hair. 

"About that, names, do you choose your own?" she asked and swallowed. 

"Once you get powerful enough yes. Otherwise it is chosen for you, like humans. I chose my own a long time ago." he put more paste, still citrusy into her hair, this one was thicker and he wrapped her hair thickly into it. She nodded and grinned as his hands stilled on her shoulders. He then washed this paste out combing her hair back out to thick waterlogged strands. 

"Turn, its my turn now." she told him and moved kneeling in the tub in front of him. He blinked, but did as she asked, those creatures popped in and gave her soap and she set to work washing his hair. It felt wonderful and he leaned into her touch, sighing happily. "Is there a way to tell who, or well what I am?" she asked, she had the urge to braid his hair up, but she doubted he'd enjoy that. Instead she settled into enjoying the feeling of cleaning his hair. 

"Shouldn't one be obvious?" he asked lowly, and she flushed, but cleaned out the shampoo. Threading out his wet hair, and humming. She put the thicker paste into his hair and massaged it in, ensuring every strand was coated. 

"Ah, yes well... I guess that is it?" she swallowed again, and took the chance to run her fingers down from the base of his horn to the tip, it seemed more red, less of the dark black color. She examined herself and still found the tiniest of threads connecting her to him, and even, she blinked. She still had a tiny thread hooked into Luke. She left them both, and instead contented herself in making swirl patterns in his hair.

"Likely more, but that can wait, we will find them all, and..." he turned his head to her. "I will ensure you hold mastery of each one." she felt her heart beat a little more thickly in her chest. 

"Yes well thank you." she washed the 'conditioner' out of his hair and threaded her hands through his wet hair. "Soap?" she questioned, and one planted it into her waiting hand. Now she turned to his back and shoulders, getting him clean just like he had for her. Maybe he wasn't trying at the moment, but touching him didn't send as much wanting fire into her, and another part of her melted, she only felt it now like a muscle relaxing. "What are you going to wear?" she asked him brushing her hands along the back of his neck, she leaned down and kissed his shoulder. 

"I could make it-" she reached around putting a finger on his lips. 

"No. You are wearing clothes." she told him and he grinned into her finger and then licked her finger before she pulled back. "It would need to be black to match mine, but I'm thinking slacks and a more simple dress shirt." he nodded, and turned, pressing his face into her chest. 

"Very well, clothes it shall be." she smiled. 

"You know, I was thinking of getting you clothes, back then..." she told him and felt a shiver as he pulled her more to one of the lounging points where the jets could run over her body, if only because he fit her on top of him, brushing her inner thighs with his penis. It left her aching even more and was sure that was his purpose. 

"Now why would that be?" he asked, smugly and she scowled at him, as he ran a hand down her back and placed his hand on her butt cheek. 

"Comfort? Make you happy...." she grimaced and sighed relaxing. "It just felt kinda wrong... I knew you were dangerous, but I still thought, maybe if I did this, I'd get further then anyone else." He ran his other hand through her hair, down and cupped her cheek kissing her again. She moaned into his mouth, his other hand skipped down from her butt to between her legs, gently swiping trough her. Rey shifted, so that he had better access. 

"You did get what they all wanted..." he told her and swirled a finger around her clit as she shivered in the hot water. "You were so baffling, until I realized what you were." 

"That's it, what is every genes of rosa?" she asked him and he chuckled pulling her into a kiss. She might have pressed the issue, but he pressed two fingers into her, and it was just a little less tight. He pressed in at that spot and she moaned into his mouth as she came around his fingers again. He pulled back, and and she frowned, his fingers were still in her as he pressed his lips to her forehead. 

"I was going to try to manipulate you, learn about these plants and pretend to love them, for you." he whispered, and brushed again, this time milking out the shivers of pleasure until she was shaking. Rey could be upset, or she could just enjoy it. Maybe a bit of both. 

"That's okay, I've seen worse." she told him, and ran her hand down his chest, down his belly. His muscles twitched and jumped, and slowly swirled his fingers in her, pulling out just a little, and finally adding a third. She whimpered at the feeling, hand stalled on his stomach. Slowly pulling out and in, only to make her clench down on them again. She shuddered, and barely noticed when his other hand guided her stalled hand down to gently touch and massage the tip of his penis. "I want it." she told him, and he kissed her finally pulling his hand and fingers out of her. She felt empty, and the ache felt doubly worse. 

"You'll have it, just be patient." his voice low and making her gut crawl. "So beautiful, so wonderful..." he combed her hair again, but now the water was actually getting cold so they did have to get out. The toweled her body off, with probably the softest towel she ever had felt, and she repaid the favor settling him as well. She stood naked and shifted a little, still no clothes, but he guided her towards a very flimsy robe that at least made her nerves feel less raw. Rey felt something niggling at her mind, and concentrated a little, it seemed like Luke had finally woken up, she ignored the line again. There was that frisson in the air, and everything she asked for was placed nearby her, every saw for underwear, and a bra. Rey turned to him and scowled. "Yes?" 

"I need underclothes..." she told him lowly. He turned to her, running a hand up her side and hooking a finger into the soft clasp that held it to her body. He breathed in her smell and she grimaced at him. 

"DO you now?" he asked. 

"YES. And so do you." she snapped back. It shouldn't feel fine that he was walking around naked. He nodded and made a low noise that sent a shiver of warmth through her. He parted from her and went to some dresser and pulled out something as she examined the dress. It was made from layers and layers of some sort of nearly transparent silk. So many that the torso was covered well but going from that it went more transparent at her caves and just above the bra line. From there it was lace and the material along with inky black beads. Rey smiled touching it, it felt just as silky as it looked, and felt almost like water or butter, the shoes she didn't really care about, but they were flat, and looked comfy. Ren cleared his throat and she turned to him, and a very wide grin. 

What he held could only be described as something that you'd have to sign a form and be 25 to buy. Mostly made up of black straps its intent was to cause constant stimulation to her privates. She scowled at him, but took the lingerie from his hands. Helping her get into it, he then turned to the dress unzipping the side of it, and sliding her into it. "Better now?" Rey frowned as she went to the forgotten shawl, one of the small straps containing a nob brushing past her clit with every single step. It sent shivers down and up her spine as she lifted it up. Made from black fur, and attached to a thickly knitted scarf under it from more of that sort of silky material. "Rey." She snapped to attention looking to him. 

Ren was at least clothed, and she scowled, trying to discern if it was just a false image or not, but she found herself walking towards him forgetting the damned nob and hugging into his body. It felt like real clothes at least, but he pulled her closer to him and breathed in her smell smiling as he kissed the top of her head. "What do you want?" she asked and kissed the side of his neck. 

"Can I not enjoy you?" he countered and she swallowed down at a far more complicated feeling making it self known. It was similar to how much she enjoyed going back and forth with him. "But yes, the custom," he drew back and leaned down just a little more so they were face to face. One of his hands rested on her shoulder and ran a long finger up from her neck to her cheek then back down. "IS to create a word or gesture perhaps, that would stop," his other hand slipped past her side, behind her and gently tugged at one of the straps which made her whimper as it brushed against her again. "This." He kissed her as Rey thought, was no not acceptable? Thinking back, Rey pushed a little and he drew back. "You need a word, I do not suggest NO." 

"Delphin?" It was part of a type of gene that was used to try to make 'blue' roses. They came out more lavender, and they were still trying to make true blue ones. 

"Are you sure?" he asked and slowly edged her back to flush with his body. 

"Yes? Why do you care about this?" she demanded him. He sighed, and kissed her cheek. 

"Because I am not going to loose you," Rey shivered. "If you star feeling weak, you must say so. I can not always ensure your safety." She nodded and kissed him again. 

"Alright, lets mee-" Rey paused as something felt like it punched into her gut. She found herself nearly on the flood as Ren held her, and felt utter rage blast into every vein. She knew four things, Holdo, her supposed mother had a child, Luke was there, and that child was scared. Then, all three were in her home. They were going to harm a child in HER home. 

"Rey? What is it?" He demanded to her. She grabbed the front of his shirt, and kissed him. Something like the feeling, and almost memory flooded down from her into him and he drew back. He got her back up to standing, frowning. "Shoes." he pointed to the black flats, and she slipped into them quickly, as he put his hand to his chin, then looked to her. Another one of those imps appeared, as the feeling ended, Rey knew that they had made the child sleep, but didn't hurt them just yet. "Go get Maz." She blinked to him, heart skidding to a halt. It vanished, and he cocked his head for a moment. "They wish to try to summon me to them, I do not take children." she looked to the ground. 

"But there is... is one for that isn't there?" she asked him, he nodded. "Still around?" He shook his head and she let out a tense breath. "I... can't let them hurt that child." she told him. 

"I know, but it is too dangerous for you." Rey grabbed the neck of his clothes, and pulled him down to her face. 

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THEM TO HURT A CHILD." she told him darkly. He pulled her hand off and clasped it smiling. 

"Suush," he soothed his other hand cupping her cheek. "My little StarKiller, if you go they can slay you. We must take a bit of time to ensure you are to full strength." She shuddered, trying to press out the rage for a moment. A knock on the door brought her out of it,"ENTER." Ren said loudly. The door opened, and shut quickly as Rey turned to see Maz. The old withered woman pulled off a thick wig on her head showing her to be completely bald. She had two horns, almost like Mitaka's on her head, and her skin was a little pink, like she had been sunburned, along with that slight sort of scaled look that flaking skin from a sunburn got. She smiled to Rey fondly, as she stared at probably the closest thing to a mother she ever truly had. 

"Rey, lovely to see you. Master." Maz bowed her head. Ren moved away from Rey and loomed over her. 

"I need you to keep watch on someplace. They will show where," he summoned around twenty of the imps. "and act as spies with you. There is a child there ensure its safety for now." Maz looked to him and then to Rey and then blinked. She stiffened, and then bowed again, keeping a wary look to Rey. "Do not do anything risky, unless," he looked to her and smiled. "The child is in danger. Do your best to help them. Be wary, there are two mages there, it is unlikely even between them that they can harm you seriously. But be safe." Maz nodded, and stood backing out and standing next to the door before looking back to Rey. 

"Seems to be that you will be well taken care of Rey." she stated. Rey took a few steps towards her, past Ren as the old woman smiled to her. 

"Maz... what... exactly are you?" she asked. 

"Cambion, half succubus, half human. My type is quite rare, not as much as yours." Rey nodded, still frowning. "I know, what better place to find those like us, then to own a strip club?" she smiled to Rey and took her hand. Patting the top of it Rey bent down nearly going to her knees. "Little one, do you remember what I told you when you left?" Rey gnawed on her lip. 

"The belonging I seek is ahead, not behind me." she nodded. "Did... you..." She shook her head. 

"No, but I had a feeling that one day you would find your true self." she patted Rey's cheek and left her alone with Ren. Rey stood slowly, and turned to Ren taking a steadying breath in. 

"Lets go, I'm sure there are a lot of people there now." she told him, he smiled gently towards her pulling her into a tight hug. 

"Don't worry, they will be fine." he soothed. A kissed her again. "I will ensure it." she relaxed, feeling the anger ebb down. "Lets go." He opened up the door and slowly ushered her outside. Rey shivered a little, letting her anger fade out for now, she felt for that tiny string, Luke wasn't up to anything just yet. She could feel it, and know in some way that she could sense when he did try anything. It wasn't until he led her outside and to the car did she realize that she had completely ignored the constant rubbing on her private parts. 

* * *

 

 

The venue was just starting to get busy from all the people starting to pile in, she could sense hundreds of children running about and a part of her wanted to find them... she frowned grabbing Rens hand and holding onto it. She wasn't sure if she tried to go out and see if they were okay, to protect them, that she would hurt them. Ren had said it was her nature to draw life from them, if she did that, she could hurt them. Instead she stayed on his side as they looked for Rose, Finn, and Poe. "BEN?!" a old man called, voice rough with age. They stalled as they turned, in the wandering they had ventured close to stage. A small band was setting up and one of the men there blinked and then frowned. "Oh, sorry. I thought... you look so much like my son." he stated. 

"No need to apologize." Ren told him and smiled. He nudged Rey, and she blinked realizing just what he might intend her to do. 

"Yes well, sorry, its just... I haven't talked to him in years." he said. Rey examined him quickly, and found nothing really. He had some trouble, someone who drank, and ended up nearly- Rey blinked as all this information flooded down into her mind. She smiled to him, he was a good man. Despite some failings he was a good man. 

"Why not?" she asked him, and turned to him. He stepped down and smiled to her painfully. 

"The usual, to stupid, to much of an idiot, to drunk." he said. "Han Solo," he gestured behind them glancing to Ren several times. "My band is the Sol Falcons." he smiled. 

"I'm not exactly into country, or religious things," he nodded to her and she sighed. "My friends wanted to thank my boyfriend," she gestured to Ren. "For driving them home after my birthday." he nodded to her. "We were looking for them." he chuckled. 

"Ah well, good luck, we've got some really good ticket sales recently." she laughed a little with him. "Just.... he does look so much like my son really...." he breathed out. Rey put a hand on his arm, and felt more things flood into her mind. His son and him had a fight, he had been drunk and ended up crashing a motorcycle. By the time he came too his son was across the country and since then they had never really spoken to each other. Since then, Han had tried to do better after nearly dying. Rey smiled to him, he basically raised the boy alone after having a one night stand. The kid had been just dropped off on his door stop at around five years old, and she grimaced, she felt something similar about him through Han, as to what she felt around Leia. 

"Yeah, imagine my surprise when I met him myself." Han blinked to her. "I sort of... got an inheritance and the lady who gave me it introduced us. She warned me he wasn't... well, that good of a person." Han nodded listening to her. "but as I got to know him, I think I just, relaxed that stance and realized that good bad, what matters is what a person does. Maybe your son is waiting for you to do something big." Han blinked and put a hand to his chin. 

"Big?" she giggled. 

"Yeah, like hiring a plane to spell out I'm sorry, or something." Han laughed, smiling brightly. 

"There is an idea, I do have..." he glanced up to Ren again. "I wrote a song, but its just... everyone says its sappy." 

"So long as its not 'on a dusty road with my dog dusty and my dusty truck' then I'm sure he'll be happy." Han chuckled again and grinned. 

"Definitely not that." he told her, one of the band mates yelled something she didn't quite catch. "I've gotta go," he put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, and sorry again sir." he hopped back on stage and started a friendly argument with the guy who yelled something back. 

"Anything?" Ren asked her and she shook her head. "Hmm...." he hugged her, getting a glance from Han, and something along the lines of a wistful smile. Rey shuffled off with Ren, examining people. There were so many of them now coming in, she doubted that they'd ever meet up with her friends. But as more came in, settling themselves in the large arena she could feel something. Like flies buzzing in her ears. Ren followed her as she followed it, and found a few people, there were two there, one male and one female. They had a glossy eyed look, and their child had the sort of wary look of someone who wanted to run, but didn't want to chance something horrible happening to them. "Now?" he asked, she nodded. "Good." 

"What do I do?" she asked him. He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her cheek. 

"Follow what I do." He clasped her hand, running the other up her side. Then a part of him extended out, and almost slammed into the woman. He grimaced, but she blinked, eyes just a little less cloudy. "Now, him." he kissed her cheek. Rey did the same thing, just like she had done with Luke, but this them with Ren there that sort of 'hook' changed, nearly soft edged. More like a nail scrapping down a back? But she had him, the same line from Ren, was pulled towards her and she almost twisted the ends together. The two edged closer to each other, but didn't do anything else. "Now to find more." he kissed her smiling. With the hundreds if not over a thousand people coming in it wasn't that hard to find more, Rey frowned at the tenth, still feeling more that she felt needed to be hurt, needed to be destroyed, kill-Ren brushed a hand though her hair. 

"There... there's more." he nodded. She could find them all, sending out those same hooks and gathering them at the ends. Male, female, it didn't really matter to her. 

"I have a place ready." he told her, she nodded. "Twist them together, and I will plant them where it is." she frowned, it was a purely mental exercise. But difficult, each one didn't exactly LIKE that sort of thing, some did, but the ones that didn't felt like oil slicked strands of thread. Nudging them wasn't that hard however, as she drew their strands into a loose braid, he guided them down, and into some place that was actually fairly close by. Not in that hotel, but she could sense it was another sort of pocket. They'd all be drawn to that place, soon, probably at the end of the concert. "Good work." he told her. Rey melted into his side with a sigh. Some of them were already, well 'warming up' and it felt like she was eating a heart sort of soup. He probably more then felt it, but guided her down to a more quiet area settling her down to the ground. "You can sleep..." he soothed, and she frowned but settled herself into his side. She closed her eyes, and let herself drift off on the slight haze of sleep. 

* * *

 

Ren shifted a little by Rey, it felt so strange to snuggle. That's what she was doing as she slept, drawing all of the people together had taken its toll, but not too much. Otherwise their kind couldn't live. There were a great many sort of 'thin' areas, in the entire world. Places where violence, or other things, had made the veil between worlds thin, and allowed stronger things to pass through. Like ripping holes through the fabric of reality. He had done it a few times, though that took quite a lot of energy which wasn't easily gained back. Most demons avoided it, as doing so, left one venerable and weak. Banishment could leave one even weaker, all that strength was not easily gained without hard won knowledge. There one had to fight for scraps almost to be able to recover enough. The weak stayed weak more often then not, as the strong got stronger and stronger. He wondered just how strong the others were, or if they fought for anything. It had been decades since he last was banished, that sort of thing required the use of his true name, and he had done everything in order to make sure no one knew it. 

It took considerable strength to banish a demon without its name on your lips, and Leia wasn't going to start a cult to gather as much people needed to do so. The last time he was summoned, by a person who wanted nothing more then to eradicate those she despised, he had transformed a disease into one that could transfer in that manner within humans. It was sad to say there were several that were like that among every living creature there was. However, the jilted lover that had summoned him, didn't get the chance to gloat after he was done with her. It seemed a bit strange to him to look back at the behavior and wince at the actions. While Rey didn't seem much to care, he needed to ensure that she wasn't about to throw him down into that realm. It truly was spur of the moment, heady and full of excitement for his gains, yes equals yes. That was a wonderful feeling, most of his kind of females shy'd utterly away. 

They'd be consumed body and soul, but with the human shell.... Rey was standing up perfectly. It would probably take a full utter banishment for her, to become a full demon. That sort of place shredded mortal coils like no other place. Anything human died, leaving behind nothing, or the remains of what once was a human. He decided to stop thinking and instead run a hand down her back, entering her dreams was still easy, and she wasn't exactly dreaming, the kind of jumbled mess that was a mind at sleep. But part of her seemed to frown at him, and he left it at that. Allowing her to sleep through the droll boredom that was the concert. He could care less about the music, but as soon as it was done, and everyone was starting to pull away... He found that twisted braid that was planted and sent out trails for each one, plucking them. Already they were flooding to the area. Rey stirred and he pulled her the rest of the way awake. 

"Its done?" she asked and shivered a little as the portions of her outfit brushed her again. Usually she didn't entirely notice it most of the time, he would have to try something else for that. But that would wait, she shifted into him. Her warmth was truly infectious as he wrapped a arm around her waist and she settled into his side. Like she was meant to fit there, and kissed at the side of his neck. She sent thrills through his skin and he savored the feeling. Then again those thrills were her slowly draining him, it didn't matter to him. 

"Come on, we have to ensure they are doing everything." he told her slowly drawing her away, they waved to that old man, before slipping through the crowd. It didn't take that long to get to the space, the people were milling about, vacant really of thought at the moment until they were taken control of. Humans were really easy to manipulate and control. He guided them into the tiny pocket, and pulled her in along with him. "Now, from here," he grabbed a hand and pressed his lips into her palm. Rey shivered, as he pulled it a little kissing his wrist, and up her arm. "Just follow my lead." Manipulating people wasn't hard, not for him. He was old at it, and the people were slowly drawn to each other, to their own partner, or more then one really. He could feel their energy draining funneling into him, and her. At the moment her horns were now fully red, and her attention was mostly on him. As it really should be, she was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, and he pried her hands off him, turning so that she was pinned to a wall. 

"Yes." she whispered, he ran his hands up her thighs, pulling the dress up to pool around her waist. Her body shivered, and she pulled off the rest of his shirt before he grabbed both her wrists into one hand and pinned them above her head. Rey slumped a little relaxing against him and wrapping a leg around his waist. His other hand slipped around her, lifting her up just a little and now resting her against him, as he strained against the damned clothes. This was exactly why he didn't enjoy them, but he pressed his lips to hers feeling her moan softly into him. She rocked against him, sending pleasure through him. He loosened his hold, and she slipped her hands down, unbuttoning his pants, and then slipping them down further. He followed her hands, slipping away from her so he could kick out of the clothes. There were soft sounds behind him, as the party truly started, and some music played. Tiny plucking of strings to help everyone to get along with their love making. 

Her hands stilled on him, and he froze still hands just about to touch her. "I need..." she took a breath in. "We need to get back to the mansion." she told him quietly. A hard edge of anger entering her, he pulled a little further away. Slowly he roamed an eye over him, as one of the imps popped back to him speaking quickly. The child, they were now preparing her for a sacrifice to him, he didn't sense the call just yet, it was unlikely they'd ever be successful anyways. He reached for the clothes and she shook her head grabbing his hand. "NOW." he felt a smile pull at his lips, and went to the door, those behind them really didn't care that much, and wouldn't for a long time, he took a moment to make sure that she was still draining them, and then touched the door. There were no close tears for him towards Leia's home, and then looked to her. 

"You will have to connect this door to one of Leia's." he told her, and she swallowed. Nervous, as he pulled her flush again to his body. He guided her hand to touch the door, and she closed her eyes concentrating on her power. He felt the distant door, and she snapped the power to this one, connecting the two. The door changed into the very one that he was behind. "Be careful once we are there," she frowned horns a little pink again. 

"You can take Holdo, I'll handle Luke." she told him and he bend down, kissing her. With the bolstering of the people behind them, oh yes, this could work very very well. She slowly opened the door into the basement with the seals, and both of them stepped inside before he shut the door. The power for the portal snapped, leave the door on this side to change back to normal. She shivered again and took a steadying breath, before moving away from him and grabbing the door. The entire mansion was silent, and she headed up and out, stalling at a door. The basement wasn't settled right under the home like the other parts of it. His was under the main garden, and right now they had a set of ringed seals with the sobbing child in the middle on a small bed. He had to stall Rey before she fled out trying to save the child. "LET. ME. GO." 

"No. This needs more of a plan. Do you still have Luke?" he asked and she blinked, before nodding slowly. "Good. Draw him to you." the whole ceremony had yet to take place, they were just setting up. He could handle the witch alone, he worried for Rey, however, a few of the imps appeared by him. "Ensure her safety, tell Maz." he told them as she frowned at him. "Yes?" 

"You are going after Holdo?" she asked him, he nodded. She rose her hands and put them on his shoulders, he kissed her. "She was supposed to be like a mother..." she told him softly. He rand his hands done her fingers, her hand, to her wrist and then up to her shoulders. 

"You want me to hold back?" he asked her and kissed her cheek. 

"No. Do you whatever you want." he stopped still, and blinked. "What do you want to happen to Luke?" he didn't think to long. He ran a hand down to her side, then brought her flush to him again. 

"You are perfect." he whispered to her. She shivered. "But here is what I want you to do to him." 

* * *

 

It wasn't as odd as it should be, as she slipped out of the dress. It seemed a lot more natural, even after spending her entirely life mostly in clothes. But she settled everything down, and looked to one of those imps who hovered protectively to the side. Luke's strand was still there, and she slowly drew at it. Like winding a ball, he'd most definitely notice, and he had a lot of time to prepare. However he was also counting on Holdo to back him up, and she still had the stone. It would allow her to pass through any barrier that he could place. She could feel him snap to attention, and he spoke quickly, and then left Holdo. She started the ceremony, to try to draw Ren to her, but Luke was on the way. They couldn't chance Rey fucking them up. They probably already figured Ren was there, and counted on him being to tempted. Did they not know anything about him? Rey shifted a little, and stretched as she waited. 

Luke was at the door as she settled herself, and touched the small band around her waist. She wasn't fully naked exactly, but that 'strappy' under wear might as be naked. A tiny set of small loops, mostly flush to it would hold a lot of things. Or hold her to something, that didn't matter. The soft leather whip on there now was tapped as Luke, didn't kick the door down, but pushed it open. For a single moment he looked like he was ready for war. Then his blue eyes went wide, and his jaw went slack. That line snapped, and she had control of him. Ren was right really. Humans were weak. She wasn't sure if she'd really enjoy this, but in the end, Luke was going to hurt a child. The portion of her that had become the majority paid more attention to that, then her dislike for hurting others. 

Luke however was a bit more prepared and while he could resist he couldn't move. "REY. You don't know what you are doing." he told her. Rey let the glamour fall and he blinked to her. "You are still human." he strained. "you are selling yourself to them! For what? A pair of pretty eyes?!" 

"More then just that." she told him and walked towards him. His eyes roamed over her, and there was no longer that sort of sick feeling in her anymore. Luke had been a good man, but in pursuit of power, or perhaps just to banish Ren he was going to do horrible things. "I know his true name you know." she told him and his eyes went wide. "But you will never know it. Luke... maybe if you had asked me, not ever trying to harm a child... maybe I would have helped you. But now..." she touched him, and he moved slowly into the room towards the bed. 

"REY. You can stop this." his voice was strained. Rey pulled off his coat, and then his shirt. Pausing, and then drawing back. 

"I needed people to help me find my place... and when they did tell me, I was always told." she pushed him and he fell a little limp onto the bed. It didn't take that long to tie him down and grab the whip. "Always told I was almost worthless, that everyone I grew up with, were worthless. Sorry, but in the end, My place is not what you think. I know where I belong Luke. And it was never with your kind. You are going to tell me everything you've ever done." she gently draped the ends of the whip onto his back. Wicked looking metal nubs were on the ends, mostly covered by leather straps. "I wish I was sorry." She did, but any regret she might have felt was gone. 

* * *

 

A few hours later

==========================

Ren watched as Rey quietly shut the door, she was flecked with blood, and more then just a little beautiful for it. Fairly uncovered say for the straps which created a inverted star on her chest, the tip pointing down to her navel, and two others coming to cover her breasts. Two little holes held her nipples peaked, and sliver studs embedded into the black leather stood out shining prettily. From the tip of the star came down and split to her lover handles and to connect with the underwear portion from the front and back. She shifted a little, looking down as he approached her. "Are you okay my darling starkiller?" he asked softly, taking her face in his hands. It wasn't much work, like flicking a switch but he raced pleasure into her nerves. Rey shivered and melted into him, he could sense some conflict in her. Was this the right thing? Humans were so idiotic. 

"He said... he was the one who killed my parents." she told him softly. He pulled her into a hug, and ran a hand down her back. Tugging at the long portion down her spine just a little to cause some excitement in her. She whimpered a little, hands circling her waist. 

"Alive?" he asked, and kissed her cheek, and then the side of her neck. She nodded slowly. "Maz can take care of the rest of him, I believe she prefers leftovers." he did feel full and sated after Holdo. He didn't even have a need, or want for that matter to draw from her at the moment. "It will be okay, Rey." he soothed, and drew her towards the nearest bed that wouldn't have any sort of disturbances. Like a mostly dead body. She followed him, and he peeled off the leather straps on her. She blinked, and stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Are... yes?" she asked, he thought a moment. She deserved a reward, and he guided her to the bed as he sat on the edge. He could feel her heart thrumming in her neck, as she kissed him, pressing closer to him, fitting nicely between his legs. Edging further, she eagerly followed him, until she was straddling over him and he lingered under her. Fondling her breasts she straddled across him and moaned into his mouth. It took little to guide her so that he finally rested against her folds, this time in full reality. She ran a few kisses down his cheek, neck and then to his pecs. "Yes, yes, yes." she chanted. He let one hand go to guide her hips up, her hands slid to his stomach bracing herself. 

"Ready?" he asked her, she huffed, any sort of problem with what she had done fully and utterly blasted from her mind. Which was only for the good. He let his other hand go, to brace his penis as she lined herself up. She whimpered as the tip sunk into her, there was a sort of tear, her hymen, and he felt a truly aching chill down his own spine. A pure sense of pleasure from the act, which was rebounded into her. Her entire body shivered, as he held her hips preventing her from going any further. He wanted to enjoy this fully, after a long moment she slowly sunk further around him. She breathed out harshly as she finally settled fully around him and he rested his hands on her thighs waiting. From what he could sense she was a little lost, he pinched her thigh. 

"OH, hey!" she snapped, and shuddered as he lifted her a little. "Yes..." she drew the word out forgetting the irritation. 

"You are beautiful." he told her and saw her flush from her cheeks to the tips of her breasts. She seemed content to sit there for a moment, and he let her, it still sent lovely thrills of pleasure into him. After another long moment, he took her hands, and drew them up making her lean forward. She kissed him lazily as he gripped each hip and then thrust into her, lifting her up and then drawing her down as he relaxed back down. She whimpered against him as he did this again, oh it hurt, but there was little thought for it. The smell of blood pervaded the room as he continued, though he was gentle. She nibbled at his chin, and began rocking against him. Hips making little figure eights as he brought the pace up. 

"Yes, yes yes, lord." she mumbled numbly, he could feel her rising and roamed a hand over the top of her thigh, before putting his thumb over the top of her clit. She shuddered again, straightening on top of him and back arching. All he did was make a few circles before he felt her orgasm, which he quickly followed with. A low whine came out of her throat, as she body slowly relaxed, and she panted, falling on top of him. He let her relax there as she came too, with a bunch of tight shivers along her body. 

"Does it feel good?" he asked, tilting her chin up to kiss him. 

"mummhummm..." she mumbled into his lips. She felt full and... mostly sated. Mirth roamed into him as he chuckled. 

"More then?" he asked, she blinked her eyes open, then nodded. 

"So perfect." he told her getting a wonderful shiver from her. Well there was plenty to do now, everything could wait a moment. 

* * *

 

Rey shifted a little, and settled into a simple set of loose pants, and shirt as she exited the room. Ren followed behind her and she swallowed down a thick feeling in her throat. At the moment she didn't know why, but could care less. She floated quite a bit on the afterglow, she wanted more, but there were things to do. She unerring walked towards where Maz had the little girl. Maz was on a step stool and making pancakes. Already the girl had a stack of five on a plate happily eating them with a glaze of syrup. She looked to her and Ren a little frightfully, but then relaxed as Maz greeted them. 

"Both of you are done now?" she asked and grinned. She had her wig on, and put another pancake on a large cookie sheet. 

"Yes,... ah for now." Rey told her and Maz chuckled. 

"Are you two going to take me home?" the little girl asked. Rey smiled brightly. 

"Yes, I'm Rey." Rey replied smiling. She was safe, and well, her home was safe, and there wasn't any danger she faced that anyone else didn't face everyday. 

"Jynn!" she said and stuffed another bite into her mouth. "Those... people were bad right?" she asked. 

"They were, but they wont ever go near you again." Rey told her, she nodded. Babbling about her school life and how she wanted to be an engineer like her father, Rey listened attentively, until Jynn yawned. A trail of panic roamed into Rey's heart, but she felt no draw from Jynn, Rey... could choose to draw life from her. Maybe it was what little humanity she had left in her that allowed the choice. Rey thanked whatever power allowed her to keep that, and quietly tucked the girl into a set of blankets. 

"Time to take her home." Ren said, she nodded. He drew a circle around the girl, and for another panicked moment darkness consumed her, then she was gone. Rey turned to him blinking. "Holdo told me where she got her." he explained. 

"Oh, Maz... I think Luke is still..." Maz finished up the last pancake, and shut the oven and range down before hopping down with a grin. 

"Alive? Don't worry, I do not mind leftovers." she said, and headed out of the kitchen. Rey watched her go, heart giving a sick beat for a moment before Ren ran a hand through her hair drawing her closer to him. 

"What now?" she asked him, and snuggled into his side. He was still hot and blistering, but it felt so wonderful she didn't care anymore. "What if people look for them? They will for Holdo... is she still alive?" Ren made a low noise. "yes, then." 

"I doubt she would like everyone to know that she allowed a demon to escape." Rey blinked into his side. "Humans are so easy to manipulate." he stated flatly. 

"That's fine, lets... go to our room." He kissed the top of her head and she shivered. She felt like she finally belonged somewhere and didn't care at all what she did to find her place in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do an epilogue but for now, this is done. I'm sorry for Luke.... but I don't feel to comfortable in writing out a full and utter bdsm crazy sort of scene since well... I've never done it. Or had sex before. That's why this is fairly hard for me to write and takes awhile.


End file.
